


A Phantom In Enchancia

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: An alternate universe where everyone died during the Ultimate enemy, in order to escape the hands of his new guardian and the already determined horrific future of Danny Fenton-Phantom, Danny, is sent to another universe where he can finally live a prosperous life. Though as always, evil never sleeps, even in another universe, what can you do when your secrets and past follow you, even to another universe.set after The Ultimate Enemy, with a different conclusion of course, and set after Sofia the First series finale.(Co-written by Savannah Daisy River, has a quotev account)





	1. A Fresh Start

 

...............GhostZone - Prologue (Present Day, 2006 ............. Clockwork sighed as he watched sixteen-year-old Danny Fenton's life crumbled before his eyes. Danny's as well, on account of him actually being in this horrific situation. Clockwork only but a witness as to the observant's, only giving the permission to watch. He clenched his fist on his staff wanting to change the hero's outcome. 'To watch' they always said to him, Clockwork grit his teeth in anger at the memory. ''but never act,'' he said allowed, angered by their ancient ways. Speaking of Observants, ''Clockwork.'' they said allowed as they entered the room, ''Here to check on me?'' he asked in an annoyed tone as he continued to watch the doors.

''Just checking to see if you chose to interfere, we know how much the boy is of interest to you". "For whatever reason, but you cannot interfere!'' they said yelling the last word in emphasis. ''I know,'' he said reverting to his baby form, from his previous senior form. '' and I won't,'' he said turning towards the one-eyed headed ghosts. Silence... ''But it doesn't mean I don't care for the boy,'' he said as the Observants looked at each other before facing Clockwork once again who had reverted to his senior form. ''But the child must be destroyed, you know of his future!'' said the first Observant, ''It won't be necessary,'' said Clockwork facing the doors once again, ''I do, you do.. but the child does not! and he is to be given a choice!'' not bothering to look at them this time, '' Daniel will not be going to Vlad, this time,'' he said speaking softly as if lost in thought. '' Then where?'' they asked curiously. Clockwork smirked as he turned towards the Observants, ''Enchancia.''

..........................................meanwhile in the Kingdom of Enchancia, 1891...................................... eleven-year-old princess Sofia was asleep on her bed in her bedroom, she sighs irritably as the sun peaks through her satin curtains, the brightness making itself home on Sofia's face. " Sofia wake up come on!" Clover the bunny shouts as he jumps on his best friend’s bed. " mmm... five more minutes..." Sofia says softly as she yawns, putting her pillow over her head in a way to escape the sun. Clover chuckled at the realization, ''Usually, you're the one, making me get up, and I''m the one asking for more sleep.'' he said. Suzzette the maid quietly entered the room, completely unaware of Clover's own feeble attempts.

''Princess Sofia, breakfast is nearly ready, time to wake,'' she said. as the maid headed towards the curtains as she quickly tossed them to their respected sides, the morning sun shining excessively, as it beat down on Sofia's pillow causing it to radiate heat. Sofia groaned as she tossed the pillow on its usual spot, as she yawned and stretched before sitting on the edge of her bed before slipping on her slippers. ''it's easy, starting the day, once finally escaping the warmth of your bed,'' Sofia said softly as she smiled up at Suzzette. ''It sure is, Princess,'' said Suzzette as she helped Sofia into her usual purple gown. Once complete Suzette slowly bowed. ''Breakfast awaits Princess,'' she said with a smile. ''Thank you, Suzzette you're the best, as always, '' said Sofia as she waved back at the maid who stood to tidy up Sofia's room. ''Always a pleasure miss,'' she said as Sofia left her room as she walked through her sitting room and into the hall, heading into the dining room.

.............................................................................. .............Amity Park, 6/20/ 2006 Amity Park Courthouse.............. ''Case 3/0414 is in a discussion, as of 9:00 am on the date of 6/12/2006, AmityPark's known ghost hunter's, daughter, aka, Daniels parents. Daniel's teacher and dear friends were suddenly killed in the Nasty Burger explosion a week ago.'' said the judge as he adjusts his small glasses as he leaned over his desk. ''Now as of now, with the child's welfare at risk, it is in our best judgment that Daniel would be best suited with the Fenton's college friend Vladimir Masters.'' said the judge as he read the file. ''Daniel has a living relative though,'' pointed out a witness. ''Who lives in Arkansas, and the middle of nowhere, where Daniel won't be able to thrive socially.'' said the judge as he turned his head towards the court. Murmurs, of Amity citizens, erupt through the courtroom. His Aunt, hidden in the faces of the crowd, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

.......................AmityPark, 6/12/2006................. Flashback: The sounds of an explosion radiated throughout the town of AmityPark, Luckily no one was near the facility, no customers or staff, but when being completely honest, people were killed that day. Good people, important people, to Danny Fenton/Phantom at least. Family, friends and a man, who Danny never admitted to him, but was vitally important to the teen's life. Crowds gathered amongst the rubble, debris, flying embers floating throughout the area as concrete spread amongst the city streets, gasps heard throughout the crowd as they noticed the Nastyburgers fate. A frantic Mrs. Foley shouting out her son's name as she clutched her husband's hand. ''Tucker!'' the parent's yelled as they walked quickly through the crowd. only to bump into the Mansons. ''Sorry,'' said Mr.Foley as he grabbed his wife before backing up. ' 'Have you seen Samantha?'' asked Mrs. Manson in a worried, tone. ''N...no we're sorry, we were looking for Tucker, have you seen him?'' they asked, the Manson's only shaking their heads at the question. ''Where could my precious granddaughter be?'' asked Ida as she clutched her scooter's handles. unaware of the horrific event that just occurred.

........................... Amity Park Courthouse, 6/20/ 2006................... ''Where is Vladimir Masters by the way?'' asked the judge as he looked amongst the crowded courtroom. Vlad stood up from his seat in the third row as he adjusted his suit and tie, before looking up at the judge. ''Here your honor,'' he said as he gave him his most cunning smile. '' Oh, well there you are then.'' said the judge as he once again looked through Danny's file, reading Maddie and Jack's take on the billionaire. ''So you attended Wisconsin University with the recently deceased Fenton adults, correct?'' asked the judge as he motioned the file in front of himself. ''Yes, your honor,'' said Vlad as he stood up straight as he adjusted his suit once again. ''You're of an appropriate guardian age, '' began the judge as he read Vlad's file, ''You have multiple businesses, so money isn't an issue,'' he said. Danny looked around the courtroom, wearing his suit from the reunion, a hand in his pocket. He stood tall, bruises, cuts, and scrapes were seen on his face, though looking a tad healthier compared to days before.

......AmityPark, 6/12/2006.............. ''Has anyone seen the Fentons?'' asked Mrs. Foley, hoping her son was with his best friend Daniel Fenton. The cops, that arrived moments before the paramedics, walked towards the Foley's and Manson's, as the two families looked at the broken family, unknown to them as they were. ''It seems with the incident at hand, releasing students from the high school earlier in the day...a few people weren't at the desired meeting location,'' said the cop. ''Well, who?'' asked a very annoyed and emotional Ida. The cop took out a notepad as he read off the list. The Fentons. Mr. L, Lancer, Samantha, Manson, and a Tucker Foley.'' he said in conclusion. The Manson's were frozen by the news, only Ida breaking down in tears, as for the Foley's well they weren't afraid to show their feelings. Maurice fell to his knees as he clutched his fist in sorrow, as a tear trickled down his cheek. Tucker had wanted to make some sort of updated tech model and needed his father's parts engineering expertise, but he had always put it off, telling Tucker, ''Tomorrow, I am very swamped at the office, Tucker would smile, and say ''it's not a problem.'' but looking back, it was. Pamela cried for her daughter as she yelled, ''If only I tried to understand you!'' as her husband clutched her against his chest in comfort. A few hours' later it was confirmed but more horrific. Mr. Lancer, Sam, Tucker and the Fenton's aside from Danny were killed in the explosion of the Nasty Burger. ''I am so sorry for your loss.'' said the cop as the EMT's entered the scene to look for any remains.. 'What about Danny? '' asked Mrs. Foley, she couldn't be there for her son but what about a boy who was family all the same?

...........................................................AmityPark Courthouse, 6/20/ 2006................................. ''You have multiple businesses, so money isn't an issue,'' he said glancing at Vlad's files. ''No criminal records,'' Danny crossed his arms, a serious look on his face. 'that we know of.' thought Danny as he kept his arms to the side as a sign of respect, for the situation.

..................................................AmityPark, 6/12/2006...................... Amity police, Sargent Gomez slowly steps on the makeshift stage in the center of town, clearing his throat. ''In the events of the Nasty burger's sudden demise, which can always be rebuilt. We were struck by a loss of a family, their only living heir is their son and brother... Daniel James Fenton. Who is still missing. With an avid search in the process, as we plan to find the young...'' he said as another cop ran up the steps. ''We found him!'' yelled a cop, as everyone turned towards the cop.

.....................................................meanwhile, with Sofia, Enchancia 1891......................................... " good morning mom, dad, Amber, James, and everyone," Sofia says softly as she yawns tiredly as she walks towards her family slowly at the table. " good morning Sofia, good morning Princess Sofia," they said back in a kind and yet serious tone as they stare at her. Sofia smiles kindly at them as she sits down in her seat at the dining table which was between Amber and James. as she took a sip of her water as she looked around the table. It's been about a week since the Vor incident and things have been oddly quiet, too quiet. "Listen up everyone we will need to discuss a matter of serious importance of what happened a week ago," King Roland says in a serious calm tone a worried look evident in his eyes. Sofia took a deep breath biting her lip as she looked up at her dad, but not before taking a very long sip of water. " yes your highness," Baileywick says politely in a calm and serious tone as he looks at his favorite princess with worried and serious eyes as if she was like a granddaughter to him. Sofia looked up towards Baileywick, a sign of worry, as her eyes emphasized a pleading look of assistance. " yes daddy I understand I was also worried about Sofia ever since I found out she always sneaking out of the castle to go on dangerous missions," Amber says in a worried and tired tone. “Amber!” Yelled Sofia, as she looked at her sister, utter betrayal surrounded her, her sister, practically raised together and she did this?! “well, she’s the one that brought princess Ivy here! By taking my amulet by the way!” She yelled pointing, as she put emphasis on the word amulet. 

 

" what?!" King Roland yelled in anger as his head turns towards Amber next as he looks at her with serious and angry eyes. " it was an accident I didn't mean to dad! it was Sofia's mission that led to everything!" Amber says in defend tone. “ but you wanted it, didn’t you?” Said Sofia with a smirk, “ that’s why you took it when I was asleep, you didn’t even want to have a sleepover with me, did you? You just wanted my amulet, it’s not a toy Amber .” She said in a serious tone. as Queen Miranda looked up at her husband. James chowing down on a chicken leg very into the fight that was taken place. " it's not fair you get to go on adventures and have powers and I don't" Amber complains as she frowns as she stands up from her seat looking jealous. Sofia lifts up her hands towards Amber as if saying ''See'' an angry look on her face. " that's enough! You both are to blame go to your room's you both are grounded " King Roland says angrily as he pointed his finger at the bedrooms with a serious expression. Sofia doesn't say a word as she leaves the dining room, heading to her room, not bothering to look at Amber. Amber pouts as she follows Sofia towards the hall's as she walks towards her own bedroom[om as well. Sofia sighs as she walks into her room. once she enters inside her bedroom, Sofia slams her door hard which made her bookshelf shake a little making a book fall from the shelf as it hits Sofia's forehead hard making her fall down as she hits the floor hard making her pass out.

.........................................................................Amity Park Courthouse, 6/20/2006....................... ''The fact of the matter is, Daniel, needs to be taken care of in a nurturing environment!'' he said as he slammed his gavel on his podium. As he silenced the murmuring crowd. Silence... Danny rubbed his neck as he sat quietly in a front row of the courtroom, sweat dribbling from his face, as he pulled at the collar of his dress shirt. He had no Idea how to process this entire ordeal. ''As of the 20th of June 2006, I give custody of Daniel James Fenton to Vladimir Masters.'' he slammed his gavel, '' Daniel will be escorted to Fenton Works to gather some items, he wants to take to Mr. Master's home. Court adjourned,'' he said as he left through his small back door.

..........................................................Amity Park, 6/20/2006....................... Danny was led to his home for the last time, Danny was quiet, he was living with the Foleys through the whole court ordeal, which was pretty quiet with everything that's happened. Danny didn't talk much to them, him wanting to let them process their new reality. I mean, what can you say to your recently deceased best friend's parents. Danny quickly entered Fenton works as two men closed the door,'' Thirty minutes.'' said the man on the left as the man on the right looked around the home, which looked as if nothing has changed. Danny sighs as he looked around his childhood home, that just wasn't his anymore. When all hope was lost, as Danny had already accepted his fate, an idea popped into his head, ''It will be better than this.'' he said softly to himself as he headed into his room, as he quickly packed clothes, ghost weapons and a thermos hidden in his closet, shoes, a few model rockets, his i pod, cell phone, chargers, purple backpack after ditching everything school related and an unopened model rocket box.

He turned around his room as he noticed his old stuffed ectopus, and rocket hidden under his dresser as he quickly tossed it in. After making sure he got everything from his room he grabbed his open duffel as he kneeled on the floor phasing his arm through the floor as he got a plastic bag that held his life savings of $600.00 dollars, once phasing it into the duffel he headed to Jazz's old room. as he fought the tickling of a cry wanting to escape. Wanting Jazz to nag him at least one more time. He looked around as he quickly found what he was looking for, Bearbert Einstein, if anyone was going to have it, it should be him, he took the stuffed bear in his hand as he phased him in the cramped duffel. Danny did the same as before as he phased his hand through the floor, he had convinced Jazz to hide her savings in the floorboards just a year ago when life was complicated for the Fentons, though not as complicated as his life is today.

Once he finished stuffing it all in Danny headed to his parent's room. Messy and clean at the same time, Danny chuckled figuring one side of it is Jack and the other Maddie, he looked at his cell, 10 minutes.. he looked through the entire room and only found $300 dollars. He sighed figuring the rest was in the bank, and Maddie hadn't been able to go to the bank recently. Danny wouldn't be able to go to the bank, even though legally it's his, but that wouldn't be until he turned eighteen. and Danny couldn't wait that long, luckily Danny found his mother's duffel as he tossed the $300.00, $600.00 and his dad's piggy bank in the bag. Overall $900 and who knows cents, he brought out his phone as he checked his phone, 5 minutes. ''It's now or never,'' he said as he went ghost, turning invisible as he went to his room grabbing his wallet and a picture frame of his family and friends as he phased them in his duffel with his clothes. ''Three minutes!'' yelled a man as Danny sighed, taking a deep breath as he turned invisible and headed down to the lab. He quickly ran towards the portal as he began tapping at the portal keys to gain access to the Ghostzone, but also setting the self- destruct sequence. ''Fenton Portal to explode in 59...58...57...'' the machine began to say as the men above heard from below as they began to head down to the lab, only to open the door too late as the explosion was heard, unknown to them, Danny Fenton/ Phantom was long gone.


	2. Entering A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/hlWiI4xVXKY

   

 

....In The Kingdom Of Enchancia ................  
About an hour late, Sofia slowly opens her eyes to the sounds of a concerned Mia and Robin,  
'' Sofia, are you alright?'' asked Robin.  
as Sofia groaned as she held her head, her vision finally clearing as she saw Mia and Robin flapping their wings above her.  
''Mia? Robin?'' she spoke in a rasp as she held her head before looking around her room. ''Clover?'' she asked once focusing her vision on the bunny.  
''Oh good you're up,'' said Clover in a happy tone.   
''She seems to be okay,'' said Mia as she looked at Robin, then down at Clover as she sat on the window sill.  
Clover and Mia nodded as they looked around the room piles of books had fallen off the shelves.  
''Look the books!'' said Robin, pointing her wing at the piles of books by the bookcase that had an empty shelf.  
'' the books must have fallen somehow, and then knocked Sofia out,'' said Robin as Mia nods in agreement.   
''Yes, that's what happened,'' said Sofia rubbing her head. ''From what I can remember,'' she said.   
'' it's the last thing I remember, the books falling I mean,'' said Sofia with a shrug.  
''But something doesn't seem right,'' said Clover as he sniffed the room.  
''Over here,'' said Clover as he hopped towards another pile of books.   
''Clover?'' asked Sofia as she saw the group of animals near another pile of books.  
once Sofia notices her animal friends going over towards the piles of books.   
as she quickly follows them from behind, as she kneels down on the floor.  
she saw a body of a teenage boy with snow white hair, wearing a black, white, color jumpsuit with a D symbol on the boy's chest with P on the center.

  
As Danny was laying there unconscious looking pale and weak, as he was surrounded by books around him.  
Clover slowly walked towards the boy as he made a face of disgust.  
Danny was still unconscious as he lays on the floor in Sofia bedroom as he breathes out cold air.  
Clover looks up at Sofia, ''Sof?'' he asked.  
" he looks hurt he needs special attention I will go tell dad, you guys stay here with him please."  
Sofia says softly in a worried tone as she stands up from the floor as she looks at her animal friends.  
The animals nod, ''Sure, Sof....'' they began to say.  
when a flash of pure white light flashed throughout Sofia's bedroom, as they realized it came from the white-haired teen, unconscious on Sofia's floor.  
Sofia, Clover, Mia, Robin grasp in surprised as they all watch the white hair boy changed into a boy with black hair.  
blinking their eyes to clear their blurry vision, to clear out the blindness.  
''What the?''Clover said raising one of his ears in confusion, as the now raven haired teen laid unconscious in the room.  
 "I will go get dad, be right back," Sofia says in a soft sweet tone, as she runs out of her bedroom and into the halls.  
as she runs past her sister Amber bedroom in a hurry to find her parents bedroom. She ran down the hall she quickly passed Suzette.  
''Princess Sofia?'' she asked in a concerned tone as she looked at the princess who continued to run down the large hall.

  
" I need to tell mom, and dad something important!" Sofia yelled as she ran until she was further and further away from the maid.  
Suzette smiled as she shook her head before going back to work.  
Suddenly Sofia was near her parent's Master bedroom.  
King Roland and Queen Miranda were inside their share bedroom discussing an important subject about Sofia,  
their bedroom was larger than the kid's bedroom it had king size double size bed, and a couch and a working table.  
" I can't believe how Sofia acted today at breakfast time, especially about how she hides secrets from me for this long."  
King Roland says in an angry tone as he walks around the bedroom back and forth.  
Queen Miranda sighed as she continued brushing her hair in front of her mirror.  
''Sofia is a strong, independent, brave and persistent child,'' she said as she set her brush down.  
as she turned to face her husband, clutching her hands on her chair.  
''If she believes in something she goes for it, whether or not it will get her in trouble,'' she said looking at her husband.  
" she's still too young to be doing dangerous jobs. Protector is the most dangerous job there it is."   
"it should be James who needs to be protector, not my daughter she is too fragile like a beautiful flower that needs to be protected at all times."  
King Roland says in calm and strict tone as he sits on the bed.  
Miranda stood tall, as she walked up towards her husband grasping his hands in hers.  
'' Sofia isn't an ordinary Princess, and if she was born royal I think she'd still be the same Sofia we've grown to love."  
She doesn't like to sit on the sidelines, and wait in her tower waiting for prince charming to save her."   
"she loves going on adventures and helping everyone.''  
she squeezed his hands in a loving way, ''especially her family, but most importantly the people she loves.'' said Miranda smiling up at her husband.

  
" I know and your right, that's why it's more difficult to know she had been secretly going on dangerous missions,  
what if something had happened to her?, we almost lost her when she risked her life to defeat Vor on her own."  
King Roland says in a worried tone, as he looks at his wife with serious eyes.  
''I saw her friends just before she arrived, they were fighting Vor's army,'' she said looking up at Roland.  
" they were? it only proves that Sofia has more skills as a leader, and as a future Queen instead of Amber".  
"as much as I dislike to say this but I see more potential in Sofia, Amber still has so much to learn before she can lead a kingdom." King Roland says in a calm and serious tone.  
''Roland it's the first born child who gets the heir to the throne, Amber is so excited to be queen,'' said Miranda as she sat on the couch.  
" I know darling but I had been thinking about this very hard a lot lately, Sofia had shown more actions as true heir by doing good deeds. "  
Roland says in a calm and serious tone.  
''Amber has more experience.'' Miranda pointed out as she walked into their closet.  
" the first child that's correct, but I had seen how Amber and James always rely on Sofia most of the time when it comes down to making decisions."  
" I had made up my mind I will go talk with the royal council  to change the rules." King Roland says in a calm and serious tone.  
just then a knock was heard outside of the door, King Roland walks towards the door as he opens it he saw his daughter standing there breathing heavily.  
''Sofia?'' asked Miranda in concern as she looked at her daughter with worry, ''Come sit down, I'm will call Suzette for a glass of water,'' she said with a worried tone.  
" mom! dad!" Sofia says in a worried tone, as she runs into her mother arms as she hugs her mom.

  
" what's the matter Sofia?" King Roland asks his daughter in a calm and concern tone, as he looks at her with worried eyes with arms crossed.  
Miranda rang for Suzette, as she listens to her daughter talk with concern look in her eyes.    
Sofia held her chest trying to catch her breath, "Bookcase....fell....me......unconscious.....Boy......room.....unconscious.....bookcase.....books...fell.... him....help.....''  
"slow down Sofia takes a deep breathe and have a seat, then tell us what happened."  
King Roland says in a calm tone, as he pulls out a chair for his daughter to sit down on.  
" ok dad," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she sits down in the chair and takes a deep breathe five times to calm herself down.  
Suzette knocked on their door. ''Enter Suzette,'' said Queen Miranda. as she looked at her daughter, '' breath Sofia.''' she said with a smile.  
once, Suzette, the maid entered inside the bedroom she hand over the glass of water to the queen.  
" here water you asked for Queen Miranda." the maid says politely.  
King Roland walks towards his daughter slowly as he knees down in front of her, and looks into his daughter's eyes with a serious expression.  
" what happened?" he asked again her gently in a serious tone.  
Sofia nods, '' Well after I went to my room and slammed the door,'' she looks up at them.  
''Sorry, and the books fell on me and I hit my head, on the floor once I passed out..''  
" you hit our head?! are you hurt?!" King asked his daughter in a worried tone.

  
As he places his both strong arms around his youngest daughter small body, as he looks at her with concern eyes.  
the maid was long gone after queen Miranda took the glass of water five minutes ago.  
''I'm fine, Dad but that's not why I came,'' she said in a pleading tone.  
what's the matter Sofia?" you know you can always tell me anything, I'm your father I will always be here to listen."  
King Roland says in a calm and serious tone, as he looks at his daughter with concern eyes.  
Sofia took a deep breath, ''Alright, as I tried to say before,  '' the bookcase fell on me and when I came to."   
"I found an unconscious.....Boy in my room...I  found him amongst the scattered books after coming to.'' she said softly.  
" a boy in your room?!" King Roland says in a shocked tone as he stands up from the bed.   
as his overprotective side took over he opens his door and walks out of the bedroom.  
''Dad, don't be mad, '' she said running after him.  
''It probably wasn't even his fault!'' Sofia yells as she follows her dad, Miranda close behind them both.  
King Roland walks in the halls fast as he kept walking until he reaches his daughter's bedroom, and opens the door quickly.  
Piles of books surrounded the room, the boy in the same position as Clover, Mia and Robin watched the mysterious boy.  
" dad wait!" Sofia yells as she runs after her father, watches King Roland walks towards the boy who is still passed out.  
The boy looked around fifteen or sixteen as he remained unconscious on Princess Sofia's floor.   
bruises sat atop his face arms, and legs, though hidden by his pants.  
His raven hair a complete mess after his ordeal, completely lost in this world.

  
King Roland looks down at the young teen with concern eyes, as he gets on his one knee to get a better look.  
" this boy has been seriously bruised someone send some help right away!" he said in order tone to the servants.  
''I'll get Baileywick,'' said Sofia, as she ran out of her room heading down the hall.  
the king and the queen stayed behind, as they looked at the young boy along with Sofia's animal friends with them as they waited.  
Sofia ran through the hall as she passed a few maids, ''Where's Baileywick?'' she said in a hurried tone.  
" sir Baileywick is in the kitchen helping the chef, Princess Sofia." one of the maids says kindly.  
Sofia spoke a soft tone, ''Thank you.''  she said politely as she headed towards the kitchen.  
" your welcome Princess," the maid said as she returns back to her work cleaning the floors.  
''Baileywick!'' yelled Sofia as she entered the kitchen in a rush.  
" Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asks in concern tone as he suddenly stopped working.  
as he tells the chef what to do first before walking towards Sofia slowly.  
''Baileywick we need you!'' Sofia said in a worried tone, as she grabbed onto his arm.  
" understood princess Sofia please lead the way," Baileywick says in a calm serious polite tone.

  
Sofia led the way, letting go of his hand so that Baileywick had the stamina to keep up at her pace.  
Baileywick follows the princess behind in a hurry as he tries to keep up with her pace, once they reach Sofia's bedroom.  
the old castle steward eyes go wide in shocked, as he sees a young boy passed out as the maids were surrounding around the young teen.  
so he quickly went to the closet to pull out the first aid kit, as he rushes over to the fallen boy.  
Sofia slowly walks towards her parent's as she watches Baileywick and the maids try to help the teen.  
as the maid's and butlers were treating the young teen they had noticed green blood on his chest.  
unaware, of what it as kept doing their work until they finished treating his wounds.  
Sofia watched with curiosity as she kept an appropriate distance from the teen.  
" we had done our best as we could your highness, I think we should let the young man rest to recover."  
Baileywick says in a calm and serious polite tone as he looks at the parents and at Sofia.  
Sofia looks at the boy concern in her eyes.   
as the king thought of the boy in Sofia’s room thinking something awful and thought of something threatening.  
' who is he? and why is he in my daughter bedroom?, I swear if he is here to harm her I will make sure he gets put in the dungeon,  
I will tell the guards to keep a special eye on him just in case.' King Roland finished his thought.  
Danny slowly opened his eyes as he looks around the room glancing at the king ... then the queen ...  
as he looked at the servants ... he jumped in fright at the sight of the crowd.  
then his eyes turned in Sofa direction as his light blue eyes stayed on her face as he starts thinking to himself.  
' who is she?, she looks so beautiful for a little girl... wait a minute what am I thinking?! 'He shook his head as he continued to look at every one.

  
" Hello young man I'm king Roland and this is my wife Queen Miranda and my daughter Sofia, welcome to Enchancia,"  
he says in a serious and polite tone as he looks at the young teen.  
“Enchancia?” He asked in confusion, as Danny kept staring at them while listening.  
" yes, it's a kingdom, what's your name young man? and where are you from?"  
King Roland says in a serious and yet polite tone.  
Danny nods slowly, “Daniel Fenton ... sir.” Danny Said nervously.  
as he tried to be polite. "Um from Amity Park, ILLINOIS.” He Said In a mature tone.  
 "we had never heard of that kingdom before, where is that? and how did you got in my daughter' bedroom."  
King Roland says in a serious angry tone yet polite way.  
Danny put his hand behind his neck nervously. “ it’s not a kingdom, it’s a town ... in Illinois .”  he said softly as he gave the king eye contact.  
as he stood up straight, to show confidence .“ I don’t know how I got in you’re daughter’s room.” He said in a confident tone.  
" very well then you stay here while I go get things set for your unexpected arrival if you ever harm my daughter I will put you to a dungeon for a century." King Roland said.  
Danny nods, “ Yes sir,” he said in understanding.  
after that, the king and the queen left Sofia's bedroom as the servants follow them from behind. leaving Sofia and Danny alone with the animals around them.  
Danny looked at Sofia then the door. “ Um... I thought he would leave guards or something? “ he asked looking At her.  
" dad would but he knows that I will just find a way to lose them, so that's why he didn't bother to do it."  
Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him with innocent eyes.  
Danny smiled at her. “ thank you ..I mean I’m not sure how you did it, or why you trust me."   
"but. Thank you .” He said as he smiled down at her.  
" I trust everyone even if I don't know them, my dad thinks I will get into trouble so often by doing that."  
"because I had gotten into war by fighting an evil spirit named Vor week ago myself when I was trapped inside my own amulet."   
Sofia explains softly as she looks into his eyes with an innocent eye.  
Danny thinks about it, “wow, that’s not the weirdest thing I heard, your dad is just probably worried about you.”  
He said nervously as he put his arm behind his neck.  
" Yeah, he always worries about my safety even though my mom married him. I'm not actually royal by blood, I mean don't get me wrong I love my new family."   
"it's just that I sometimes feel bad when my dad says I shouldn't fight or don't be interested in boys activities just because I'm a girl."  
"I should be proper," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him with a tired expression.  
Danny  chuckled at a memory .” Reminds me of my friend Sam, she loves hanging out with me and my best friend Tucker. "

  
"she never liked to hang out with the girls. She’d play video games .. and ride our electric scooters, She loves horror films.” He laughs thinking of her.   
" she must be such a good friend to you," Sofia says in soft and sweet one as she smiles kindly at him.   
as her eyes were on his own with an innocent eye.  
Danny smiled as he remembers her, “ she really was.” He Said smiling sadly, “ she really was.”  
he turns away from her, “they were my best friends ...” he said his voice shaking.   
"and I couldn’t do anything ..” he said as he slid onto the floor as he covered his face with his hands.  
" she was?, they were?, what happened to them if you don't mind me asking, if it hurts too much to talk about it I will understand."   
"I won't force you," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she kept looking at him, as she walks towards him slowly.  
Danny smiled, “ they died, a few days ago..” He said ... rubbing his neck. “ it was an explosion ..”  
he put his hands on his head. “ I couldn’t do anything ...” he said softly.  
" if it was an accident then you shouldn't blame yourself for anything, if it was out of your control, you can't fix everything life isn't perfect."   
"everything happens. it always a reason behind it." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she places a kind soft hand on his shoulder as she smiles kindly at him.  
Danny smiled, “ it’s a long story, “ he smiled at her.  
" I will be happy to listen to anything you need to get out of your chest. Daniel." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.

  
Danny smiled, “ thanks. Um well first I go by Danny, I just said Daniel because I want to stay on your dad’s good side."   
"I mean if I can ... “ he said looking at her . “ and you can call me Danny .”    
Robin and Mia land in front of Danny and Sofia as clover  hops in front of them. “ so is he okay Sofia?” Asked Robin.   
" ok Danny", Sofia begins to say until she heard her animal friends talk so she turns her head to look at them.  
and smiles kindly at them. " yes Danny is alright." she says softly.  
Danny raises an eyebrow . “ wait what?”  He asked in shock as he looks at the animals than at Sofia.  
Sofia turned her head back around to look at Danny once more notice his shocked expression. " my amulet gave me the power to talk to animals."   
"when I was eight the first time I become a princess, I found a baby bird on the ground out of the nest so I put him back into the nest," Sofia explains softly.  
“ that’s really cool, it must come in handy .” He said looking around her room.  
" yeah it does, whenever I need someone to talk about problems, I always talk to them about it instead of my family or my class friends."  
Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.  
Danny smiled,” it’s always good to have someone to talk to .” He said smiling at her.  
" yeah it's the best feeling, I can't talk to my family or my class friends about things because they won't understand."  
Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she gave him a small smile.

Danny nods, “ how do you know if you don’t try?” He asked her as he suddenly thought of the memory.   
  
.. _...............................................flashback...............................................  
” actually ... I need to tell you guys something ...” Danny began to say, Jazz slams her book shut. “ that’s not all you need Danny .”  .... end of the flashback._

 _................................_  
Danny seeming lost in the memory, unaware of Sofia and her animal friends were staring at him and listening to him.  
" "I just... I wanted to protect them, but ever since they all found out I'm part of the guardian's team,   
as a protector."   
"my dad is being even more overprotective of me." "now because of it, not only him but everyone else too," Sofia explains softly as she sighs tiredly.  
"they just care, I’m sure they only want your best interest at heart ..” he said as he looks down at his hands. “ I used to have a team ... "   
he looks at his hands again .”   Not anymore ..” he said softly.  
" but hey don't know that I had been going on missions ever since I was nine, "  
"so I thought they would understand I'm not the same girl who was shy and confuse girl anymore."   
"but once the secret came out they still think of me as a fragile girl who can't protect herself."  
Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she sighs and walks away from him, goes to the window and sits down by it.  
Danny sighs. “Parents just worry... it’s in their nature, that’s why teens get annoyed with their parents .”  
he chuckled.“ but you’re ten.” he said gently as he smiled gently at her, you have time .”  
" yes, it's little different for me," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.  
Danny smiled at her. “oh? care to explain?” He asked kindly.  
" I'm' the youngest child in the family, I have two older sibling's, plus I always go against my dad's rules,  
for example, one time my dad told me to stop seeing my friend who is a Troll but I didn't listen to him," Sofia explains softly.

Danny smiled, “ was he right?” he asked her gently while listening.  
" no my dad was wrong about him because he is nice," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone.  
Danny smiled at her, “ it’s good, you didn’t give up. friendships are very special.”  
" yeah I don't give up on my friends, no matter anyone says," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone.  
” I agree,” he looks down at his hands. “ I should have done something ..”  
" Danny what happened, it happened you should move forward even when life tries to make you fall, I know you can overcome this I believe in you."  
Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she looks into his eyes with kindness take his both hands into her own soft hands for comfort.  
Danny smiled, “ thank you, Sofia. You’re  a good listener.”  
" anytime, I'm always happy to listen." Sofia begins to say in a soft and sweet tone.  
Danny smiled at her debating to tell his whole story.

  
suddenly there was a knock on Sofia bedroom door. " Sofia open the door!". Amber yelled through the door.  
Danny and Sofia look at each other as she got up, walking towards her door. As Danny contemplated going invisible.  
once Sofia unlocked the door Amber just entered inside the room without asking.  
" I heard there is a boy in your room where is he?" Amber says in an excited tone ad she looks around.  
Danny quickly went invisible before amber could see him.   
" he probably heard your shouting and ran away. " James says in joking tone as he laughs.   
" shut up James, why would he ever run off?" Amber says in an annoyed tone.  
Sofia looks around her room as she notices her animal friends looking in the same direction, where she last saw Danny. “ he’s probably scared .” said Sofia as she looked at her brother and sister.  
"see you scared him off Amber," James says in a mocking tone as he laughs at his twin sister again.  
" no, I didn't!" Amber shouts as she pushes James shoulder in annoyed.  
Sofia sighs as she continues to stare at her animal friends who continued to stare in a specific area of the room.  
" where is he Sofia? you're hiding him aren't you, you are always keeping secrets from us, we are sisters you suppose to tell me things."  
Amber yells at Sofia as she took a step closer towards her younger sister.

  
” I know ...” she said as she glances at the spot where the animals were gathered.  
" Woah, Amber I think you're being too harsh on her, I mean I get that Sofia had kept secrets from us, but she had no choice." "I know because I almost caused trouble for her on the dragon mission," James says honestly in a defensive tone.  
" so she thinks we are useless in helping her on missions?!" Amber yells angrily.

Danny flew invisibly to the closet, as the animals looked towards the closet. Danny Fenton quickly exited the closet, “ stop!" he yelled.  
Sofia, Amber, and James suddenly turned around after hearing a male voice from behind them. they notice Danny was standing there with a serious expression.  
” thank you Sofia, but I don’t want you to lie for me,  a princess shouldn’t lie .” He said bowing to her as he smirks at Amber.  
" what?" Sofia looks at Danny in shocked as yet confused all at the same time but plays along with it. " oh your right, Amber you caught me again in another secret." she says softly as she turns her head to look at her sister and give her a small smile.  
" I knew it!" Amber says angrily as she yells at her sister. " your not my sister anymore!" she yells once more before storms off angrily pen the door then slams the door behind her.  
" Sof's don't listen to her, I know you didn't actually hide him. he had maybe hidden when he heard her shouting."  
James says in joking tone as she chuckles before leaving close door behind him gently.  
Danny stares at the door. “ wow, your sister is ..wow ....” he said staring at the door.  
" uh yeah, I'm sorry you had to see that Danny, well this is what I was trying to tell' you about earlier..." Sofia says honestly in a soft and yet sweet tone awkwardly.

  
“ it’s okay, my sister is pretty nosy too.. “ he looks down. “ I mean was .”  
" really? what was she like?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him with innocent eyes.  
he looks around the room. “she was a straight-A student, she always got her homework done."    
"clean room, great cook, and she was always making sure if I got all my stuff together. “ Danny did you do your homework, Danny your chores ...” he looks at one of Sofia’s dolls.  
" so she was more like a mom then a sister it sounds like it, I wish Amber was like her," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she sighs to herself tiredly.  
he nods, “ sometimes...  mom and dad were um.. busy....”  
" so I won't say she was noisy Danny, she was only looking out for you before leaving, preparing you for any challenges might come your way," Sofia says honestly in a soft tone.  
“Yeah, but you get it, right?  I mean you have James and Amber. Even though I know you wouldn’t change your life for the world .” He asked smiling at her.  
" yes that's right, but Amber is... how should I say this? she's different than everyone else, I mean when I first time moved in, she was so mean to me, but later she accepted me as a sister."   
"but ever since then she always tells me what kind of person I should be. " Sofia explains softly.

  
“controlling sounds like my sister .” He chuckled.  
" does she tell you what to wear? what kind of friends you should hang out with? or what kind of things you should like?" Sofia asks him softly.  
“ no .. she didn’t ..”. He said softly.  
" Amber does whether I like it or not, I just have to follow her lead," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she sighs.  
” don’t worry, as long as she’s there when it counts .” He smiled at her.

" yes, once the time is right. she will be there at some point." Sofia began to say in a soft tone as she walks away from him heading towards her bedroom door slowly preparing to leave her bedroom.  
Danny looks at her, wanting her to go about as normal.  
" are you coming to Danny?, I will show you around the kingdom," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she opens the door and looks at him curiously.   
''Oh! Sure, “ he looks around the room as if he’s looking for something.  
" let's go," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she leaves her bedroom, as her animal friends follow her behind slowly.  
“ sure,”. Danny said as he looks around her room once more as if he was looking for something.  
Clover gently pulled at Sofia's dress, ''He's still in the room, Sof.'' he said.

  
Sofia looked around the hall, ''Oh,'' she said as she headed back to her room. " is there something you're looking for Danny?" she asks him curiously once stopping in front of her door as she spoke in a soft and sweet tone.  
Danny looks at her with a smile, “ I have some bags, but I can’t seem to find them."  
"I packed some before leaving my house .... my old house .” He said saying the last part softly.  
" Oh, why didn't you just say so earlier? I will help you find your bags, Danny."  
Sofia says in a soft sweet tone as she walks towards the piles of books to find the bags for him.  
” thank you, Sofia .” He looked for his bags as well. Looking for two in particular.  
They started looking for the bags together unaware of time was passing.  Danny continued searching as he came across one of the two duffle.  
“ there’s one .” He Said picking it up as he unzipped it, looking into the bag, as he looked inside revealing his clothes, toothbrush,  and deodorant, which was turned to one of their eras.   
" ok, here let me help you," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she keeps searching, excessively.  
After a while she ended up finding his last bag." here, the last one Danny." she says cheerfully as she smiles.  
” Oh great! Careful it’s heavy, thanks for helping though,” He smiled at her.

  
Sofia tries to hold onto the bag even though it was very heavy for her. " ok take your time Danny." she said in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him as she watches him curiously.  
Danny looked through each bag, as he saw his clothes, toiletries, family mementos. He sighs as he opens the last bag as it held piles of coins In one of the duffels.  
" So is that everything you needed Danny?" Sofia asks in a soft sweet tone as she walks towards him slowly while trying to hold onto Danny's last bag with a tight grip with her soft small hands.

Danny nods, “ seems so.” He said as he looks at her holding his last bag that probably held his weapons.   
" uh, here it is Danny," Sofia says shyly in a soft and sweet tone as she hands him his last bag and smiles kindly at him.  
“ thank you, Sofia.” He said as he grabbed his backpack, and bags . “ lead the way .” He said smiling at her.

" okay," Sofia says softly as she smiles brightly and walks out of her bedroom finally as she waves sat everyone as she walks in the halls.    
Danny Fenton, held his bags as he slowly follows Sofia through the halls.  
Sofia walks out of the castle as she sighs to herself as she kept walking.  
Danny smiled, as he kept following her from behind, “ Everything okay?” He asked as he looked at her.  
Sofia stopped walking suddenly unaware that they are already outside of the castle turns her head to look at him. " yes? oh, it's nothing" she says softly as she gives him a small smile.  
Danny nods, “ good, just checking .”  he said as he follows the young little princess behind.  
Sofia starts walking again, as she was started to think to herself about what happened earlier between her and Amber.  
Danny was close behind as they head down the halls and out of the castle, as they walk towards the flying horse's carriage Sofia was lost in thought.  
Danny slowly walked up to the carriage as he got in and slowly sat down.  
Sofia sits down on the driver's seat of the carriage as she grabs hold onto the rope of the flying horses.  
Danny moved slightly, “ are you sure you know how to drive this thing?” He asked  
" yes I had driven a flying horse carriage once even though it was old and broken," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone. 

  
As she pulls on the reins hitting the horses with it making them begin to fly,  as the horses pull the carriage along.   
Danny smiled as he watches her take off, as she watches the carriage fly up into the air.  
Sofia's eyes were on the sky as she focuses on driving the carriage with an innocent eye.  
Danny looks down below as he looks at the tiny village. “so, you used to live in the village?” He asked as he looks around down below.  
" yes, I used to live there my whole childhood until one day my mom married the king, I was only eight that time, I am eleven now."  
Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she keeps her eyes on the sky as she kept driving the flying carriage.   
“ it must have been a difficult adjustment .” He said as he looks at the Village.  
" it was but I knew my mom loved him, I don't know I just wanted my mom to be happy even though I was having a difficult time getting used to it,"   
"I mean my mom left me alone with my new brother and sister while they go somewhere else to talk," Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she kept driving the carriage.  
“ so you’re happy how it all played out?” He asked as he looks down at the land below.  
" yes and no. it's somewhere in between I mean I am happy I got a new family, but I miss my old friends sometimes, my old school, and I could be myself there."   
"but now it's like I have to be the perfect princess my dad and sister wants me to be," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she finally landed the flying carriage slowly and carefully. ”  
I get it before I came here, everyone thought, and probably still thinks I’m evil ...” Danny said softly he looked down at his feet.

  
Sofia smiles kindly at him before getting out of the carriage as she slowly turns her head around to look at him. " you're, not evil Danny, your nice and very smart as I can see." she said softly.  
Danny hopped out of the carriage as he walks towards Sofia “thanks, Sofia, my life before coming here is, well... it’s complicated,"   
"but I’m happy to have made a friend so quickly, and even more, so that’s it's you, you’re pretty cool  ..” He said as he smiled at Sofia.   
" we can go shopping if you need to buy new things, and you didn't have to thank me, Danny, I only said what is think is right,"   
"I can understand you're going through a hard time yourself, so whenever you need a friend to talk to I'm always here."  
Sofia said in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.  
Danny smiled, “ um sure, but I don’t know exactly what that is I need .” He said as He put a hand on his neck shyly.  
" are you ok Danny?" Sofia asks him softly in a confused tone as she looks into his eyes noticed his strange behavior.  
“ I guess I’m just nervous, you’re being so nice, wanting to go to the store if I need it, and your dad .. he clearly doesn’t trust  me .” He said as he backs up a bit.

  
" oh that's what is bothering you?, I'm sorry about that, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable Danny, my dad just overprotective of me most as I had mentioned earlier, "  
"and is there something wrong with me being nice?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks at him in confusion.  
“no, of course, not Sofia.” He said with a smile.  
" you sure? you look surprised as if no one had ever been nice to you before." Sofia says curiously as she looks at him with kind eyes and smiles warmly.  
“ well. Not recently .” He said as he looks around the castle grounds.   
" Oh, then I will if other's won't. " Sofia begin to say as she smiles kindly at him.  
“ Thank you, Sofia.” He smiled . “ it really means a lot .”  
" you're welcome, anytime," Sofia says softly as she entered inside the clothing shop slowly and gracefully.  
Danny slowly entered the shop as he looked around. once they started looking around the shop,  
Danny and Sofia notice all different kinds of clothes, village clothes, royal clothes, for men and for women, for teenage boys, girls, little kids, with all different colors and styles.

  
After some time, Danny settled on a brown button down vest, a white button-up shirt,  brown pants, and black shoes.   
''So, have you already decided what clothes you want to buy?'' Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone.  
Danny looked around the store as he got a few more seven pairs in total, including socks and shoes.  
''Yes, about done. Where can I get a brush and a toothbrush though?'' he asked curiously.  
" back in the castle, everything else is in there," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.  
''Oh, great, let's head back then,'' Danny said as he smiled at her. ''  
Okay, let's go." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she starts walking out of the shop heading back to the flying horse's carriage slowly.  
Danny walked slowly behind her as people stared at the clothing that he was wearing.   
Sofia was about to sit down in the driver seat of the flying horse's carriage until she heard Danny ask her a question.  
''Mind if I try?'' he asked as he looks at Sofia.  
" sure," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she moves aside so Danny can sit down in the driver seat, as she sits Sofia smiles to herself,  
as Danny slowly sits in the driver's seat. Once knowing Sofia was sitting calmly, Danny took the reins giving them a swift snap as the horses and carriage took off into the air.   
Sofia smiles as she looks out the flying carriage, she saw birds flying by from a far distance. " Every time I ride the flying carriage it feels like I'm free to be myself,"  
she says softly as she kept looking at the ground from up in the sky as she looks down next to him in another seat of the carriage.  
Danny flying the carriage with ease as if he'd done it before.  ''It's like floating..''  Danny said thinking about flying himself, " it's a great feeling.." Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she continues to look at ground from above the sky see her castle is getting closer from a near distance...  
''Your castle is gorgeous,'' said Danny as he looks down at the castle.

  
" thank you, Danny," Sofia says politely in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him and smiles kindly at him watches as the castle is much closer now.  
" your driving on your first time is good." she compliant him in an honest sweet tone.  
''Thanks,'' he said as he motioned the horses to land.

Once the flying horses finally landed, the carriage landed gently and slowly on the ground, where Sofia came out of the carriage slowly as she holds up her grown as she walks gracefully.  
Danny got out as he slowly follows Sofia. They enter the castle slowly as Danny and Sofia walk side by side.  
" welcome back princess Sofia, and Daniel." the maid said politely as she shut the door for them.  
''Thank you, Suzzette,'' said Sofia politely as Danny smiled at her. '  
'Thank you..'' he said softly though he thought he probably should have just smiled.   
" of course, princess Sofia the king had asked for you and Daniel in his office." the maid said politely as she bows down to Sofia gracefully.  
Danny gulped nervously . “ better not keep him waiting .”  he said softly as he looks at Sofia.   
" Okay, let's go". Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she grabs Danny's hand and starts running with him towards her dad's office.

  
Danny laughs as he’s hunched over as he tried to keep up with the ten-year-old. after running for a few minutes in the halls they finally reach the office,  
as Sofia open the door with one hand and holding Danny's hand with her other hand, as she enters inside the office slowly.  
“ Hello, sir.” Said Danny softly as he stood up straight. " hi, dad" Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles cheerfully,  
" hello Sofia, Daniel I have finished with your arrangements, you will be living here in the castle with us,  
you just need to fill up this forum for your school." King Roland said in a polite and firm tone as he looks at them with a serious expression.    
Danny looks at the papers in the king's hands. “alright, “ he said thinking he was too old to go to Sofia’s school.  
" here are your forms." the king said politely as he hands the papers to Danny slowly as he looks serious.  
Danny took the forms, “ thank you, sir.” He said looking up at him.  
" you're welcome." King Roland said politely in a serious tone than turns his head to look at his daughter. " Sofia I want you and James to go enroll Daniel in Ever Realm Academy," he said gently but yet firm tone.

  
" Okay, dad I will go get James now." Sofia says politely in a soft and sweet tone as she turns her head to look at Danny. " let's go." she says softly.   
“Okay,” Danny said as he looks at the king .” Thank you,” He says softly before following Sofia.  
Baileywick turns towards the king .” I thought you wanted to spy on Daniel? .. I believe is the word. “Asked bailiwick.  
" I am, I will have James to do that for me, that way Sofia won't be aware."  
King Roland said politely in a serious tone as he looks at the trusted steward. “ I see .” Said Baileywick.  
" your job is to keep an eye on Daniel along with other staffs whenever Daniel is around Sofia in the castle, but outside of the castle it will be James job." King Roland explain in a serious tone.  
” of course, your highness.” Said Baileywick as he bows at the king. “ so should I  make Daniel’s guest room arrangements?” asked bailiwick.  
" no need we will let Daniel decided which room he wants to choose." King Roland said politely.   
Baileywick glances at the king curiously, “ of course, your highness .” Said Baileywick heading back to work.   
.........................Meanwhile with Sofia and Danny in the hallway talking together side by side.

.................., " so Danny how old are you?" Sofia asks him softly.   
Danny smiled at her as they walked . “ sixteen .” He Said as he continued to walk with her.  
" Oh, I am eleven," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she walks with him through the long halls,   
he smiled at her as he looks around the castle as hey finally reach James's bedroom,  
as Sofia walks towards her older brother bedroom slowly along with Danny following behind her. as she knocks on the door gently.  
Danny was quiet as he waited for her.  
James quickly opened the door, “ hey Sofia .” He said smiling as he looks at Danny. “ hi,” He said looking at Danny. “ I’m James .” He Said In a confident tone as he points at himself .”  
I’m Daniel.”  Said Danny softly, as he looks at the thirteen-year-old boy, holding out his hand.   
" Hey James, dad said I need to take you with me to enroll Danny in Ever Realm Academy," Sofia says kindly in a soft and sweet tone as she stands between them.  
” sure Sofia, let’s go.” Said James as he gets a jacket as he closes his bedroom door as he enters the hall.  
"thank you, James," Sofia says kindly as she follows her older brother from behind, as Danny is walking by her side slowly.

  
“So... where are you from, Danny?” Asked James, as he looks at the ghost boy.  
” Amity Park,” Danny said, as he realized the same question was asked a few hours ago by the king.  
“I never heard of that kingdom before .” He said as Danny looks at him.   
“ it’s uh... not a kingdom..” Said Danny softly.  
“ oh ..” Said James scratching his head, looking confused.   
" he 's probably from another world James," Sofia says softly as she looks at Danny curiously.  
“ I thought time travel hasn’t been discovered yet?” Asked James clearly confused as he scratches his head.  
“ that’s the magic of time travel.” Said Danny making Jazz hands motion.   
“ well, there’s only one world Sofia. “ Said, James  
" we don't know that James, there could e many worlds out there somewhere we never went yet," Sofia said honestly in a soft and sweet tone,  
as she looks at her brother with serious eyes, as she puts her small hands on her hips.  
“Alright,” he said holding up his hands in defeat . “ so ... school .“  
Sofia smiles kindly as she looks at them mostly at Danny, as she listens to them talk, as she walks through the long halls standing in between them.   
James headed out of the castle as Danny follows close behind, Sofia follows them slowly from behind as she lost in her thoughts.

  
Danny continued to follow James. ' how could he change his look earlier? did he use magic or some kind?' Sofia thinks to herself as she kept walking in silence,  
unaware of Danny and James talking to each other, as she is walking behind them. Danny laughs at something James Said as they walked.  
They all left the castle as they get in the flying carriage as Sofa was the one who drives it as it took off, Danny looks down at the ground lost in thought.  
James was leaning back against the flying carriage as he looks at the sky, Danny sighs as he looks around. They finally reached Ever Realm Academy as Sofia land the flying carriage carefully and slowly, as she gets out of the carriage slowly.  
Danny walks out of the carriage as he looks around, "so... this is it..." Sofia says honestly and nervously, in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at the tall building school.  
Danny stares at the building . “ seems so ...” " what are we standing around for! let's go!". James shouts as he runs towards the building.

  
" James wait!" Sofia shouts back at her brother, as she runs after him trying to catch up to him. Danny sighs as he follows the siblings into the building.  
Once they enter inside the school, three of them notice how big it is from inside too, it had twenty classes, ten desks for each class, many photo frames were on the wall, and it had five bookshelves.  
“ it’s big,'' said Danny.  
" Yeah, it is. I 'm unsure if I am ready for this school yet James." Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, she had uncertainty in her voice, as she looks at the school with innocent eyes.  
“ you” ll figure it out .” He said as he looks around the school .” You’ll have Amber and Danny with you .”   
" that's true, ok I might be ready maybe." Sofa says in a soft and sweet tone, as she turns her head to look at  Danny. " will you will help me through it Danny?" she asks him softly, with a hopeful look in her innocent eyes.  
He turns from a picture he was looking at . “ of course, Sofia. I’ll help Anyway I can .”He finished As he smiled at her.  
" thank you, Danny," Sofia says politely in a soft and sweet tone, as she starts walking towards the office slowly, with the boys following close behind her.   
Danny continues to look around as James begins to spy on him discreetly. Sofia enters inside the office with Danny behind her slowly, as she looks shy once she saw her new teacher.

  
" hi..." she says politely in a soft and sweet tone, as she bows down gracefully at her new teacher.  
“ hello.” Said, Danny, and James. " Hello, I am Klaus Goldstein, which's two of you are the new students." the tall man with blonde hair and purplish blue eyes spoken in a strict and firm tone.  
Danny and Sofia slowly raise their hands. " I see, go ahead sign these forms,'' he began to say as he handed them the forms.  
'' I don't have all day, I'm very busy so hurry up then be on your way, I shall see you two next week." the teacher said in a calm but yet impatient tone.  
“ Yes sir,” they said as they quickly filled them out.  After they finished they took their schedule except for James of course and walks out of the school together.  
Danny laughs as he looks around. " the teacher was so strict huh Sofia." James said in a polite and yet annoyed tone as he walks with his sister and the new guest.  
Sofia nodded . “yes, but  I’m sure he’ll be a great teacher.”  
" of course you would say that you always find good in others even in jerks like Hugo for example, who was cold-hearted towards you at the beginning," James said in a joking and yet polite tone as he laughs.  
Danny was listening to them talk, as he stares at them in wonder, as he started to think to himself about what James said.  
Sofia bit her lip as she clutched her hands in front of her dress as she pulled them slightly towards her chest . “ that’s because I knew he wasn’t as bad as he seemed .” She said in a serious tone as they continued to walk towards the carriage.

  
Danny sighs as he looks at the brother and sister, not by blood but the love was an uttermost joy, that Danny sort of missed as he thought of Jazz.    
‘ why did she have to go? .. he sighs, ‘ I hope this world, will be a bit less stressful.’ He thought as they sat in the carriage. ‘Hugo, huh? Well, I hope I get to meet this guy if he was really as bad as he was described and if he really did change. I hope he doesn’t  revert back to his old ways.’  
He thought as he looked up toward the sky. the trio was in silence during the whole flying carriage ride, as Sofia was daydreaming about the teacher from earlier as she lost in her thoughts,  
didn't notice Danny trying to talk to her, or James who was trying to get his sister attention by asking her questions about her new school.  
The boys raise an eyebrow at each other as they turn towards her. “ Sofia .” They say in unison.  
" ...." Sofia didn't pay attention to them especially when the carriage landed, Danny was waving his hand slowly in front of her, while James grabbed his sister's arm.  
Danny sighs as he hopped out of the carriage as he waited for James and Sofia to exit the carriage.  
James pulls his sister along with him, as he walks out of the carriage slowly with Sofia behind him, and enter inside the castle slowly.  
Danny walks slowly behind them as he stood tall as they walked into the castle. " welcome back prince James, Princess Sofia, and mister Daniel." the servants said in unison as they all bow down at the5m politely.  
" Hello.” Said James, Sofia, and Danny. after saying that the trio went their different ways, James walks towards his bedroom, Sofia went towards her bedroom with Danny slowly behind.  
Once in Sofia’s room. Danny sat by her window.  " it had been a long day today..." Sofia says politely in a soft and sweet tone, as she takes off her shoes, then sit's by the window next to Danny, as she grabs Clover and holds him gently in her arms, as she starts to pet him.

  
Danny sighs, “yeah, “ he said as he leaned his head on the wall.  
" Danny, don't you need to go talk to dad, to ask what room you be staying in?" Sofia asks him politely in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him innocently.  
Danny looks at her as he smiled “ oh right,” he said as he stood up  grabbing  his bags .” Thank you, Sofia. Have a nice night.” He Said as he bows at her before leaving the room and headed down the hall.  
" sure no problem good night Danny," Sofia said kindly in a soft and sweet tone, as she smiles at him.  
Danny walked to the king's office, lost in thought. ‘ Sofia seems like a nice intelligent and brave girl, this is going to be a very interesting life, ahead of me. ‘ he thought as he knocks on the king's office door.  
''you may enter." King Roland said politely in a calm and serious tone without looking away from his files, and paperwork.

Danny stood up straight as he entered the room, “ I’m sorry to interrupt your highness, I was just wondering what your choice was of my sleeping arrangements?” He Said In a soft but firm tone.  

" I had already talked to Baileywick earlier, and had decided that it's you who shall choose which room you would like to stay in young man,"   
"we want you to feel comfortable here in the kingdom, but remember this young man if I caught you do anything to harm anyone especially my youngest daughter,"   
"then we shall have a serious talk understand." King Roland said politely in a calm and serious tone as he looks at Danny in a serious expression.  
Danny remained quiet as he listened to the king's words as he took a deep breath as he let them sink in. ‘Of Course, He’s being hard on me,’ thought Danny, I appear out of the blue, it would raise suspiciousness to me if I was in the same situation. Trust is to be earned and easy to break. I should know.’  
He thought as he continued to look at the king, he shook his head as he realized he had yet to answer the king outside of his head . “ of course your highness I completely understand.” Said Danny as he bowed at the king,  
as he realigned himself he happened to get a glimpse of bailiwick, the castle Stuard, who gave a small smile to our beloved halfa.   
" good now tell us which room you would like to be in young man? you may share a room with one of my children, who's would it be young man? James, Amber, or Sofia?" King Roland ask him politely in a calm and serious tone.  
Danny stood up straight as he smiled at the king, “ if it’s not too much trouble, I would like to share a room with Prince James your highness .”

  
He Said In a calm confident tone, smirking in his head as the king probably figured the boy would pick one of his daughters as he thought Danny was some sort of pervert.   
" it's no trouble at all, a good choice you may leave now  young man." King Roland said politely in a calm tone as he smiles gently at Danny take out his hand for him to shake. " have good night rest, Daniel."    
“ Goodnight sir. You too.” He Said as he shook his hand, taking his bags as he headed towards James's room.   
King Roland watches Danny leave his office than turns his head to look at Baileywick. " that was a surprise I thought he would pick Sofia in sharing the room together, perhaps he is descent young man after all." he said calmly in a gentle tone.  
Baileywick stood up straight as he had his arms behind his back . “ seems so, though remember your highness. You don’t know anything about Daniel, perhaps it’s best to get to know him. “ suggested bailiwick.  
" perhaps you're right as always Baileywick, I shall start on the weekend, that way I will be free so I may get to know the young man better." King Roland said politely in a calm tone.  
” as you wish, sir.” Said Baileywick as they continued to work,   
  
Danny sighs as he walks up to Jame’s bedroom door he stares at it for a solid moment as he slowly but firmly knocks on the door three times.  
james slowly opened the door as he saw our halfa with his bags . “ what’s up, Daniel?” He asked as he smiled at him, putting on the act his father had told him to do as the king had yet to update the prince of his sudden realization.  
” Looks like we’re roommates .” Danny said as he shrugged . “ your dad said I have to share a room with one of you guys, I chose you .” Said Danny with a shrug.  
James stares at Danny for a second as the realization hit him . “oh! Of course, come in .” He said opening his door wide. Danny smiled. “ thanks .” he said as he walked into Jame’s room.  
“ of course, Daniel .” He Said as he closed his door once Danny entered. After putting down the bags.  
Danny started unpacking his bags slowly as he looks around the bedroom as he does so, he notice the room has a knight armor hanging on wall along with sword, a shelf full of game boards, a light blue carpet on floor, a big king size bed and a nightstand with books on how to be a knight.  
“Cool room.” Said Danny as he finished looking around as he continued to unpack. Though he kept his money and weapon bags sealed.  
" thank you, hey what's in those bags?" James asks politely as he looks at Danny's other two bags which had been untouched.

  
“ Oh ! Um.. “ he grabbed his money bag as he opened it, revealing many many coins.  

" that's a lot of money Daniel, your parents gave you it or something?" James asks him politely, as he looks at the guest with a cheerful expression.

Danny smiled softly, “ something like that .” He said as he checked his bag, making sure he had all the money. He wanted to check his weapons as well but figured to wait for James to fall asleep that night.  
As he checked his clothes which also held his rocket models which were a bit damaged from his dimensional travel.  
" what is your family like Daniel?" James asked him politely as he looks serious but yet friendly at the same time.  
Danny looked at James as he took a deep breath, “ um.. my parent’s are  scientists.” He said as he continued to unpack, my sister's a genius..”  
he said softly .. “ I’m pretty much invisible .” He said with a shrug, figuring not to tell James they had passed away.  
" scientists? oh so you mean they made magical objects?." James asks him politely as he listens to Danny answer the questions. "  
oh, that's still cool though, do you know how to make stuff too Daniel?" James asks him politely as he looks excited for once as he listens.  
Danny smiled . “ sort of, it’s different .” He said as he looked around James’s room.  
" it's cool you can tell me all about it in the morning, you can sleep there on the top bunk bed, night Daniel," James said politely in a friendly tone, as he lays down on his bottom bunk bed as he falls asleep.  
James was hugging his blanket in his sleep unaware of Danny being wide awake. Danny smiled at James, he would never tell the secrets he's seen while here.

  
He was determined to make a good impression. As he opened his weapon filled duffel, as he was doing that he was thinking about how he opened up to Sofia easily unlike with others, how he felt comfortable around her only but not around James, even though James is a guy just like him while Sofia is a girl.  
He sighs as he realized, it’s because he grew up with a sister, and that he probably didn’t want to open up to James because he wasn’t in his life as much as Tucker was ... he sighs. With time he’d probably be more open to James.  
Once he was finished unpacking his bags, he started to check his weapons carefully to make sure they all are in one piece and not missing either. Danny sighs in relief, as all the weapons were accounted for. He slipped them all in his bag as he set it by the wall.  
He quickly opened his other bag and took out his pj's as he changed and grabbed his toothbrush as he used the sink in Jame’s room.  
Once he was done he washed his face and headed to the top bunk as he laid down sleep consuming him quicker than the last few days.

**A. N**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come.**


	3. Danny  & Sofia's Moments Part 1

I

 

A.N

 

Hey guys,

it's been a while, but here it is, enjoy chapter 3

DPL2

...............................................Enchancia 1891........................................................  
Danny tossed and turned as his mind clouded with the memory of a family, his family a memory that was all too recent and familiar.  
Flashback: April 2004, Danny laughs as Tucker just snorted milk out of his nose as he laughed at Danny's comment, it was about three months after the accident and the trio were having lunch in the Fenton's kitchen as they discussed the accident.  
''Maybe I should tell them?'' Danny whispered as he motioned his head at the sealed shut lab door.  
''Danny I thought you decided not to tell, because you decided to keep your powers?'' asked Sam as she looked at her secret crush,  
Tucker chuckled knowingly as they continued their heated discussion on whether Danny should tell his parent's and whether he wanted them removed.  
Which was obviously no. -End of the first flashback- Danny moved once more as a certain horrific memory revealed itself.

Flashback:.........AmityPark, 6/12/2006........Nightmare.....

The Fenton R.V drove up towards the Nasty Burger as a concerned Maddie Fenton looked towards her son, '  
'Mr. Lancer sounded very urgent on the phone, Danny is something wrong?'' asked Dream Maddie as she didn't take her eyes off the youngest Fenton.  
A concerned, Jasmine, sitting just next to him. looking worriedly towards her baby brother, who she loved immensely. Dream Danny, had absolutely no words on the matter, knowing of his cheated ways he had guilt that to come clean was the hardest thing he could ever do, secret aside, ''I messed up,'' Dream Danny said as a look of regret shadowed the teens face,  
The Fenton's didn't say a word as all four of them headed to the front of the Nasty burger to meet with the overweight teacher.  
''Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel. ''This,'' Mr.Lancer began to say as he looked towards the family. ''Is the Nasty burger...'' he said as the parent's and eldest Fenton offspring showed curiousness in the teacher's actions,'  
'When people fail, '' he began to say as he motioned his hands out to his side,'' This is where they end up, '' he said motioning to the Nasty Burger, ''whether they fail because they didn't study, '' he said looking at the Fentons with a serious look.  
''Or because they cheated.'' dream Lancer concluded as he held up his copy of the C.A.T. The dream Fentons gasped at the news, '  
'Danny is this true? '' asked Dream Jack as he looked down at their youngest child, '  
'Did you cheat?'' asked dream Maddie as she looked down at her son with concern and a raised eyebrow, though no sign of anger radiated on her face.  
Dream Danny looked from his sister to his parent's, Sam and Tucker ran towards the Nasty burger as they were just walking by, '  
'Hey, what's going on?'' asked Sam as she looked at Danny concern on her face as she looked at her secret love. In any sense,  
they were ignored as the Fenton's and Lancer looked towards Danny, who was clearly upset by his actions.  
''I just... I didn't have time....so.......'' Dream Danny began to say only to be interrupted by his mother, figuring no excuse could save the boy from his idiotic actions. '  
'you cheated, Daniel. How would you ever think it was okay?'' scolded Dream Maddie as she placed her hands on her hips looking down angrily at her son,  
''I ... didn't...I didn't think...'' Danny stuttered as he looked at his Mother, Father, sister and then slowly glanced over at Mr. Lancer who was still by the door of the Nasty Burger. '  
'That right, Danny you didn't think!'' Jack looks over at the youngest Fenton, ''Fentons get A's.... or in my case solid B-s! look at your sister, she's always studying because she has a goal! a passion to succeed.''  
Danny's eyes widened at the realization, no wonder he cheated I mean yes, he regretted it, but he just didn't have the time to study,  
Danny rolled his eyes, ''Of course, Jazz is the golden girl, miss perfect who could do no wrong.'' said Dream Danny as he crossed his arms. '  
'If you would just take the time to study instead of goofing off with your friends all the time, you may actually start getting good grades again,''  
said Maddie as she put her hands on her hips leaning towards Danny with an angered look.  
''I... '' an explosion occurred just and it ended just as swiftly as it came, and nothing could prepare Danny of the outcome, even in his nightmares,  
it was all too traumatic to comprehend, and he just was'nt as fast to grasp a solution. He was too late anyway, they were gone. -End of Flashback/nightmare-

Danny panted and panted as sweat cascaded down his face, hyperventilating at each time Sam and Tucker ran onto the scene already knowing the outcome,  
Danny groaned, Moaned, yelped and cried out at every replay of the event that occurred merely days ago. ''Sam, mom, Jazz, Dad... Lancer..... mommy! '' he yelled as he tossed and turned, though as he spoke it was so soft, no one heard Danny's cries...  
James didn't hear Danny crying at all as he snores quietly as he slept through the whole night,

............................................................meanwhile with Sofia in her bedroom..........................................................  
Sofia was in her bed sleeping peacefully until suddenly her amulet started glowing pink while she slept.  
Clover was asleep in his pillow bed until a light hit his eyes, he groans as he opens his eyes slowly saw Sofia amulet glowing brightly in the night.  
so he hops onto his favorite princess bed and tried waking her up by jump on her bed up and down.  
Sofia groans as she moves slightly, placing her pillow over her head, as she moved. " Sofia your amulet is glowing pink," Clover said as he jumping on Sofia bed up and down.  
Sofia sits up quickly hopefully trying to not bump her bunny friend off, ''What?!'' she yelled as she holds her amulet in her hands looking down at the necklace in her hands as it glowed.  
''I wonder what's wrong?'' said Sofia aloud as she gets out of bed as she slips on her slippers walking towards her armoire.  
As she slipped on her robe, heading out of the room as she held the amulet in her hands as she walked through her sitting room opening the door.

..........................  
As she walks slowly and quietly down the hall as she neared Jame's room the sounds of light screams and moans echoed in Jame's room.  
''That sounds like Danny's voice, he sounds like he is in pain," Sofia says to herself in wonder as she opens Jame's bedroom door slowly as she tried to be careful as she peeked her head in as she saw Danny crying in his sleep.  
Sofia looked towards the top bunk she walks towards the king size bunk bed slowly with a worried expression.  
” Mom! ... Dad !... Jazz !... Sam !.....Tucker !... Lancer !” He Yelled as he clenched his fist.  
" Danny... it's only a nightmare... please wake up." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she shakes him gently with small and warm hands.  
Danny Bolted awake as he screamed sweat cascading down his face as he started to hyperventilate.  
"Danny it's okay... everything is alright... I am here for you... I won't leave you alone like this. "  
Sofia said in a soft and sweet tone, as she sits down on the edge side of the bed next to him, and place a kind hand touch on his forehead,  
almost looking like she is stroking his hair to calm him down.  
Danny shook as he looked at her, hiccuping as he tried to calm down as he looks at Sofia.  
" it was only a nightmare Danny, are you okay?"  
Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet worried tone, as she looks into his eyes with a worried expression as she hugs him softly.  
Danny shook his head no, as he sat up looking under his covers for something frantically.  
" what's wrong Danny?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with a curious expression with innocent eyes.  
” my... bear...” he said moving his hands around frantically, as he continued to look on the bunk.  
" is this what you're looking for Danny?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she points her finger down on the ground where the bear was laying.  
Danny smiled, “ Thanks, “ he jumped off the bed with ease any normal boy would have broken something as he gently grabbed the bear.  
" Anytime Danny, so if you're alright now... I can go back to my room." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she about to sit up from the bed to climb back down.  
Danny smiled at her as he helped her down. “sure, sorry if I woke you .”  
" no no, that's was not what I meant. I mean I didn't mind it, I mean.." Sofia begins to say as she tries to explain to him she cares about his well being.  
but couldn't get her words to come out of her mouth, it was strange for her because normally she never had a problem talking to one of her friends before,  
then again her friends are close to her age while Danny is way older than her.  
Danny smiled, “ Thank you, Sofia. I mean ... well, I mean I haven’t had .. anyone so nice to me lately. “ he didn’t know if he made her uncomfortable, or if this friendship wasn’t working...  
" you didn't have to thank me, Danny, I very honor our friendship so much, anyone can be nice when they have good heart,  
you just need to show kindness to everyone you meet even to dangerous ones, I care about you, Danny. "  
Sofia said honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.  
Danny smiled at her as he rubbed his eyes that still had tears running down his cheek. “I need some air.” He said In a soft tone.  
" sure. we can go out to take some air together Danny. If you like we can also take a walk together to clear your mind."  
Sofia says in a soft and sweet toe as she stands in front of him, as her hair blows in the wind as it comes through the bedroom window.  
Danny smiled, “ that sounds good.” He said as he went rummaging in his duffel as he looked for his red and white jacket.  
Sofia smiles kindly at him as she walks towards the door to leave James bedroom, so she can go back to her room to change out of her nightgown.  
After getting his jacket he quickly changed to his red and white tee, blue jeans, socks, and red and white converse as he left James room and waited in the hall for the princess.  
Sofia quietly but quickly went to her bedroom and grabbed the old purple dress that she used to wear ever since she was eight years old,  
and quickly changed into it as she slips into the matching shoes and walks quickly out of her room to meet up with Danny in the royal long hall. " lets go." she says softly and smiles kindly at him.  
Danny smiled at her as he looks at the princess, “ that’s a beautiful dress .” He said In a soft tone as he walks with Sofia down the hall.  
" thank you, but it's my old dress, I got this when I first time became a princess.." Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she walks side by side with Danny in the hall until she opens the secret door that leads outside of the castle.  
..................................  
Danny looks around the castle grounds. “It’s beautiful here .” He said as he looked around the area. He smiled, “ your playground?” He asked with a smile.  
" yes, I suppose it is,'' she said with a giggle. '' it's amazing outside especially at night because all million of stars come at night,  
this is my favorite part of the castle, it's my secret garden where I spend most my time when I want to be alone,"  
Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she lays down on the ground looking up at the night sky.  
Danny smiled at her as he turned his head towards the stars. “ I love the stars... “ he said as he looked up at the night sky.  
" I do too, so much they are very beautiful, they are full of wonder above the sky. " Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she kept starring up the sky with innocent and curious eyes.  
“ I always wanted to travel to the moon,” said Danny knowing that in this time period no one has ever been on the moon yet.  
" so why don't you? I am sure you can if you try very hard." Sofia says softly in an encouraging and sweet tone, as she looks away from the sky to look at Danny and smiles kindly at him.  
Danny smiled, “ well, you know I’m from the future, So there already was a man who was the first one on the moon...  
and I always wanted to be an astronaut. which is what the person going to the moon is called .” He bit his lip ... “ but...”  
" but?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at Danny in the eye with an innocent look, as she listens quietly.  
“ I can’t be one ...” he looks at his fingers than at the sky.  
" why can't you?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with a confused expression.  
“ Um... I had my accident,” he said as he looks at her then looked at the sky.  
" accident?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him in confusion, but kept listening quietly.  
Danny looks at her and then at the stars .. “Nothing...um... “ he said as he stopped but Sofia could tell he wanted to tell.  
" you can trust me, Danny, we are almost in the same situation right?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, although it was more of a statement than a question.  
“The same situation? “ asked Danny confused as he looks at her.  
" I mean we both had secrets to hide from our family to keep them safe, we both try our best to keep our people safe, we both face a dangerous threat who wanted to kill our family,  
the only difference is that you couldn't save them, but I did even though I was trapped inside my amulet when Vor pull me in when I was trying to trap her," Sofia explains softly as she looks into his eyes.  
Danny smiled at Sofia as he looks at her . “ you’re pretty brave you know .” He said as he smiled at her.  
" I won't go that far... I just did what I had to do, just like you Danny I can tell by looking into your eyes, you had really did try your best to save your family."  
Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with innocent eyes.  
Danny sighs as he looks up at the sky, “ not that hard ... I blame myself .” He said softly as he looks up into the sky.  
" it wasn't your fault Danny, and I am sure your sister be angry at you if you ever blame yourself, and your parents and friends would be upset too."  
Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him.  
Danny sighs, ''I know their death... wasn't my fault..'' he began to say as he looks at the stars, ''But I did, screw up before the accident.''  
he said as he sat up hugging his knees as he looked up at the sky.  
" what you mean by that Danny? what happened before the accident?"  
Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him curiously with an innocent eye while listening quietly.  
Danny looked at Sofia as he still clutched his knees to his chest, tears streaming down his face.  
''I ... I cheated,'' he said as he quickly turned away from her as he stared down at his shoes, as they were looking very interesting at that moment.  
" you cheated on what?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him in confusion with an innocent look in her eyes.  
Danny rubbed his neck, a tear ran down his face, clearly a hard thing to admit. ''A...Test...''' he placed his face into his crossed arms that rested on his knees.  
" a test? you mean you cheated on a class test?" Sofia ask him in a soft and sweet tone,  
as she looks into his eyes with a shocked expression with an innocent eye. " why would you ever do that?" she asks in a soft and confused tone.  
Danny groaned as he looked up in the air as he cried. "It's um... it was called The Career Aptitude Test, C. A T. ' he groaned.  
''I don't know why,'' he pulled at his hair, ''I just didn't... I didn't think. I didn't have time to study..'' he said in a soft tone as he looked up at the stars.  
" Danny if it was a career test then won't it mean it was your life test? to make you into the person you choose to become later in the future.  
"I don't think the test would make you fail it would test your ability to make decisions. "I mean image someone else making choices for you in life instead of you making them yourself,  
to learn from the mistake you made, won't that be the same way as cheating?" Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she looks into his eyes with innocent eyes.  
''I suppose, but I did take the answers... and used them.'' he looked at her, '' I can never take that back,'' he said looking at Sofia.  
" let me ask you this Danny, do you want others to make choices for you in life?" Sofia ask him in a soft and sweet tone,  
as she stopped laying down on ground sit up instead as she looks into his eyes with innocent eyes.  
Danny shook his head. ''No, I never do. I used to blame everything on myself, after my accident, I.. never asked for help. I figure it's my problem.'' says softly as he looks at his shoes.  
" if it's only help you need, then now you got it, Danny, because I am with you now I will help you as much I need to."  
Sofia says softly in a promised tone but yet sweet tone, as she looks at him and smiles kindly at him.  
''Thank you, Sofia. It means a lot, to me,'' he said as he looked at her. ''Sofia?''  
" yes?'' Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with curious innocent eyes. as she places her both hands down on her lap.  
''Um... what accident do you think I'm talking about?'' he asked in a soft tone, as he looked at her as he sat up in the grass.  
" I don't know, I mean the only accident you mention so far is the day your loved ones died a few days ago," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with innocent eyes.  
'Oh! I uh.... nothing...'' said Danny as he quickly looks away from her.  
" you can tell me when your ready Danny," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she decided to stand up so she can give him some space, as she starts walking away from the castle.  
''Thank you Sofia.'' he said as he walked behind her,  
" for what?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she walking with him side by side,  
under the moonlight as her hair had gotten little long all the way to her shoulders, as the wind blows her wavy brown hair.  
“ For being a good friend. Helping me learn to live with my new reality ... I’m not okay .. with it .. but I will be one day. It  
just takes some time .” Said Danny softly as he follows her.  
" it's not new or old, but reality can be good as much as dreams, they both part of life, they keep balance."  
Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she walking in the forest further away from the castle.  
Danny smiled, “ that’s true, you’re pretty wise, for your age .” Clearly impressed as he follows her.  
" why do you think that about me, Danny?" Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone,  
as she kept walking through the forest with him behind her, as she looks at the wild animals everywhere.  
” it’s the way you carry yourself .” He smiled as they walked. “ you do what you feel is right, and it seems you won’t let anything get in the way .” He said looking at her.  
" thank you for your kind words, Danny, yes I do what I think is right, I had noticed there won't always be a person who is kind, patient, understanding."  
"there will always be some people who will try to make your life worse, so I had told myself that if other's can't see the good in others than I will if I need to. "  
Sofia explains in a soft and sweet tone as she walked slowly with him.  
Danny smiled at Sofia, as they walked. ''It's far easier to be mean than, nice. Don't change for anyone, you'll only be lying to yourself,'' he said looking at her with a serious tone in his voice.  
" I won't change for anyone, I believe that everyone should be themselves," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone,  
as she walks with Danny slowly in the forest until reaching the lake, she sits down underneath the big tree.  
''Good, you shouldn't it wouldn't be right,'' he said and smiled as they walked.  
" Yeah, but I still need to prove my dad and sister that I belong here, by listening to them instead of doing what I truly want to do," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone.  
Danny raised an eyebrow, '' What do you mean truly want to do? he asked in a confused tone.  
" well my sister wants me to be her adviser, my dad wants me to be a perfect princess, I want to be a protector,"  
Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles sadly.  
'' So, are you okay with your sister becoming queen?'' Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
" of course I am, why you ask Danny?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks into his eyes.  
''Just curious,'' he said as he looked around the grounds, he slowly kicked a pebble as he stuck his hands in his pocket.  
" I don't want to be queen so yes I am okay with it," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him in the eyes.  
'' That's good, '' Danny smiled as he looked around the castle, '' You're garden was gorgeous,'' said Danny as he looked up in the trees, birds settling in with their kids for the night.  
"thank you, Danny, so do you feel relaxed now?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him.  
''Yeah,'' he said though he still felt uneasy, he really wanted to go for a fly. since he hasn't been Phantom for a few days since arriving in Enchancia.  
"Danny, what are you? if you don't mind me asking." Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him innocently.  
Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion, ''What do mean?'' he asked as he looked at the princess.  
" are you some kind of magical being or something? or are you a sorcerer?" Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him.  
Danny laughs, ''I'm... uh... not a sorcerer. Or a magical being, I mean sort of... I don't know how to say this.'' he said softly as he rubs his neck.  
" huh?" Sofia asks him once more as she looks at Danny curiously with an innocent look as she listens.  
Danny took a deep breath as he shook slightly trying to clear his nerves. ''I'm...uh... I'm dead,'' he said in a serious tone as he turns towards Sofia with a serious look.  
" dead? but you look alive to me, your breathing and all," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him in confusion with her innocent eyes.  
Danny chuckles at hearing what Sofia said as he looked at her, "It's complicated.'' he said in a soft tone.  
" complicated how?" Sofia ask him curiously in a soft and sweet tone, as she still looks confused,  
'I am half dead.'' he said as he looks at her with a serious expression. I am a halfa a half ghost half human hybrid.'' he said in a soft but mature tone.  
" Oh, I didn't know that, I am sorry Danny, were you born a halfa or did something caused it?" Sofia asks him curiously as she looks at him.  
'' Well, I know you know the accident of my family's death, but I was actually in an accident before that to,'' he said as he rubbed his neck.  
"...." Sofia stays silent as she listens quietly to everything that he has to say, as she keeps her innocent eyes on him the whole time.  
Danny took a deep breath, '' I told you my parents were scientists, they studied the paranormal. And so, they decided to build a ghost portal, hoping it would lead to the ghosts home.  
And when they tried it for the first time, after the mini-portal they made in the 1980s, though it didn't work, so they gave up."  
he sighed trying to wrap his mind on his thoughts. ''I decided to show my friends and Sam somehow convinced me... I went in there, I must have slipped or something..I was electrocuted. , and well I half died. ''  
he sighed as he looked at Sofia, '' and now I'm a half ghost human hybrid.'' he said as he went ghost in front of Sofia revealing the white-haired boy from earlier.  
" that sounds sad... and scary at the same time, you must had been scared and confused..." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone,  
as her eyes started tearing up suddenly after hearing Danny's story, unknown to her that no one had cried for him before especially not a beautiful girl,  
as she stands up straight and hugs Danny slowly with her soft small hands.  
Danny started to cry, he broke down and cried harder than any man or boy she’s seen.  
Sofia kept hugging him slowly with soft and kind hands, as she looks into his eyes with kindness and sadness.  
" why your sad Sofia?" Danny asks her gently, as he raised an eyebrow as he looks at her confusion.  
"I am sad because of you, I feel sorry for you, it so sad to hear your story," Sofia says softly, as she looks into his eyes.  
Danny's eyes go wide in shocked after hearing that from Sofia, as he lets her hug him in his ghost form, as he started to think to himself.  
'wow... no girl had ever cried for me before, but here is a girl crying for me, a princess none the last, but why if I have nothing to offer to her,  
but yet here she is feeling sorry for me, unlike any girls I had met, not even Paulina the most beautiful girl who I used to have a crush on since childhood.'  
Danny hesitates but he slowly wraps his arms around the princess small body, as he returns the hug slowly and gently.  
Sofia smiled as she hugged him tightly, taking a deep inhale as she tightened her hug.  
Danny hugged her as he looked up into the sky.  
Sofia realized what she is doing and suddenly let go of him, as she backs up from him slowly. "sorry" she says in a soft and sweet tone as she looks up at him. since he is taller than her.  
Danny shook his head, ''It's no problem, really. Something tells me we both needed that hug.'' he said as he smiled at the princess.  
"Danny do you think, you want to stay here?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks up at him with curious eyes.  
Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion, ''Stay?'' he asked as he looked at Sofia directly.  
"I mean in the castle, or maybe move out and live somewhere else in the kingdom, or in the village," Sofia says softly as she looks at him curiously.  
Danny smiled, ''I'll do whatever the king wishes, I don't want to upset him.'' he said in a soft tone as he turned away from Sofia as he looked up towards the sky.  
" but if dad did give you a choice, then what will you choose to do?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks up at him curiously.  
''I'm not sure,'' he said as he rubbed his head. ''Maybe I could work in the castle? ...'' he bit his lip, it sounded like a question but he wasn't really asking.  
"I can talk to dad to convince him to let you stay in the castle, and also help you get a job in the castle too if you want," Sofia says softly as she looks into his eyes with serious but yet kindness.  
''I'd like that, please,'' he said with a small smile.  
okay, I will ask him tomorrow." Sofia says softly and smiles kindly at him, as she looks up to the beautiful night sky.  
Danny sighed as he looked up at the sky. '' Maybe this is for the best, I mean being here.' he thought to himself. As he looked at the stars, lost in thought.  
"I wonder what kind of mysterious view the night sky has from up close" Sofia talks to herself as she keeps her eyes on the night sky with curious eyes.  
Danny smiled as he looked at her. ''want to find out?''  
"how?" Sofia asks him softly in a curious tone as she looks at him.  
Danny stood up as he held out his hand, ''Do you trust me?''  
" yes I do, but why you ask?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks up at him curiously, and grab his hand slowly with her small soft and warm hands carefully.  
Danny smiled at her as he held her close . “ hold on tight .” He Said as he took off into the air as they began to fly through the air.  
Sofia light blue eyes go wide in surprise when suddenly she was in the air, as she tightens her grip onto his shirt as she rests her head against his chest, and looks up at him than at the night sky, as she watches the stars with awe.  
Danny held her close as he looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath.  
"it's so lovely," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she keeps her curious innocent eyes on the stars with awe.  
Danny flew through the sky, as he looked around the kingdom of Enchancia. ''I really needed this,'' he said in a soft tone, as he became lost in thought.  
" ..." Sofia becomes silent for a moment as she stares up the beautiful night sky, where the moon shines brightly at them both,  
the stars twinkling brightly at them until she heard Danny's voice. "really? why?" she asks him curiously,  
Danny smiled as he looked at the princess that clung to his neck, ''I haven't gone ghost since I woke up in your room, it feels at times as if you kept a pet in its cage,  
for days and just let it out.'' he said softly as he looked around the sky. taking deep breaths of the night air.  
" Oh, then why didn't you just told me?" Sofia asks him softly in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him curiously.  
''I didn't.. think ... I could,'' he said softly as he looked at her.  
" it's okay, uh Danny why you told me about your past, and why you didn't tell my dad?" Sofia asks him softly in a curious tone, as she looks at him with kind eyes.  
'''I...well, since my families death, I don't really trust.... very well. Except for you of course.'' he smiled softly.  
" Oh I understand, it must be hard for you to trust anyone here, I mean since you had merely arrived a few hours ago, I mean it's your first night here and here we are talking, when we should be sleeping," Sofia says softly as she smiles kindly at him. as she looks at him in the eyes.  
Danny laughed slightly. As the sound of the wind, echo's through Sofia's ears. Showing off its essential beauty of nature.  
" did I say something funny?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks up at him in confusion.  
''I'm sorry, I was laughing because you're right. We should be sleeping, especially you. I, on the other hand, am used to all-nighters.'' he said as he smiled at Sofia.  
Sofia shook her head slowly as she smiles kindly at him. " I had once sneak out the castle to see my friend, so I am also used to it when I really need some alone time without anyone knowing." She says honestly in a soft tone,  
Danny smiled at her as he nodded, as they flew some more. ''But we should head back..'' he said as he looked at Sofia.  
" actually I would like to stay here for a bit longer, but you can go ahead without me if you like," Sofia says softly as she looks up at him.  
" I wish to be a flying horse," she says to herself as her amulet started glowing brightly light blue, as she changed into a flying horse as she let go of Danny's neck.  
Danny chuckled, ''I thought you couldn't fly.'' he said with a smile.  
" I can't well not like you anyway, besides I can't use amulet magic so much," Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she flies around Danny with her wings.  
Danny smiled, as he watched her fly. ''Oh,'' he said in a soft tone, as he suddenly stopped and just floated there.  
Sofia fly's towards the ground again, as she finally landed slowly, "I wish to be me again." she says to herself and the amulet started glowing again, as it changes her back to a human.  
Danny floated above the sky in front of the young princess as she stares at her with a gentle smile, as he just floating there in one place.  
" Danny, can you please tell me more about yourself?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks up at him in the eyes with a curious and innocent look in her eyes.  
“ what do you wanna know?” He asked as he smiled at her, as he kept floating in the air.  
" well, how was your childhood while growing up?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks at him innocently.  
Danny looked towards her as he smiled, ''Well, my parent's were always working on the portal, so... it was mostly my sister and me upstairs.  
I used to always eat with my Friends at the Nasty burger since when my parents cooked, the ectoplasm would always get into the food,  
Trust me, I've seen mutant hotdogs. I'm surprised I am not a vegetarian... like my friend Sam she hates eating meat, one time she and my friend Tucker got in a food war,  
vegetarian's versus Meat lovers and it was the worst time since an old Lunch lady from Casper fifty years ago attacked and when Sam was berried under meat,  
and Tucker wanted to eat the raw meat.'' he said as he started to laugh at the memory.  
''He was so happy when he saw the cafeteria storage area. You should see him whiff down four burgers in fifteen minutes he's so fast, he will....''  
said Danny as he suddenly stopped mid-sentence. ''He... They were my best friends..'' he smiled sadly. ''I was into rockets since I was 2,'' he looked down,  
''I don't like the holidays...even more now....and I love to write and draw. I was hopelessly in love with my best friend Sam, I just wish I told her.'' he looked down.  
"...." Sofia stays silent as she listens quietly to Danny's childhood life story, as she looks up at him with serious and innocent eyes.  
Danny stared at the ground, ''Christmas is going to suck.'' he said as he realized his reality.  
Sofia raises an eyebrow as she looks at the boy before her. “Christmas what’s that Danny?” She asked as she looks at him with a curious look in her eyes.  
Danny smiled, .."well. It’s a holiday in December, we decorate a tree and give presents and spend time with family and friends.“ he said in a soft tone as he explained the holiday the best he could.  
“Oh, you mean Wesailia?” Asked Sofia as she smiled at Danny as she stares up at him...  
Danny raised his eyebrow, “ Wesailia?” He asked in a confused tone.  
” Yeah .” She smiled . “ it’s exactly as you described. We call it Wesailia.” She said in a happy tone  
"oh I see." he looked at her then the area. “where I’m from we call it Christmas” He said In a soft tone as he turned his feet into a ghostly tail.  
" so why don't you like the holidays Danny if you don't mind me asking, you don't have to tell me if your not feel comfortable talking about it yet," Sofia says softly as she looks up at him in the eyes.  
Danny bit his lip, ''Well, I'm not sure how it works here, but.. there's a man that delivers presents, his name is Santa Claus.  
and my Parent's fight over his existence.well they used to. They fought so much I just hated the whole thing.''  
he said as he crossed his arms as he looked at her, still floating in the air but not too high.  
" huh, a man sending gifts? Do you mean magical being like a guardian? because we never heard of that man before,  
and the only people who travel to places is guardian's." Sofia explains softly as she looks at him.  
Danny thought about it for a minute, '' Well, Santa isn't a guardian he is a fat man, with a white beard and a red suit whose elves made toys,  
deliver them to every kid in the world in one night, and kids would leave him milk and cookies and carrots for his flying reindeer. '' said Danny as he explained Santa to her,  
" I don't think there such thing because I had never heard of him before, I mean this is magic world everything is full of magic and magical beings  
and magical creatures." I mean like fairies. elves. flying horses, unicorns, and other all different kinds of beings live here." Sofia explains softly in an honest tone.  
Danny smiled, ''That's good to know, well I was just trying to tell you what it was like where I'm from,'' he said. ''they would fight every Christmas...''  
he looks up at Sofia. ''Wesailia, and I eventually cracked last year and got angry... I was going to try better this year, but...'' he looked down as he formed his ghost tail, as he looked at Sofia.  
" but?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks at him curiously with innocent and worried eyes.  
” they um.. they died ..” he said as he bit his lip. looking down as he held in his tears, Danny stared at the ground, ''Christmas is going to suck.'' he said as he realized his reality.  
" it won't be so bad here Danny because you have me to help you, I will make sure you have great Christmas year here when the time comes. "  
Sofia says honestly in a soft promising tone, as she smiles kindly at him.  
''I hope you're right because right now I really hate Wesaila.,''  
he said with a fake smile, as he suddenly looked down at his hands as he clutched them into fists, as his hands glowed green as ecto energy began to form.  
" Danny...." Sofia begins to say in a soft whisper tone, as she reaches out her hand slowly towards him and grabs his hand with her soft warm hands.  
Danny bit his lip, “ I ... “ he looked up at the sky . “ it’s late we should get some sleep.” He Said as he set his feet on the ground.  
" ..."Sofia doesn't respond to him but pulled him towards her slowly for a soft warm hug as she rests her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat to comfort him,  
once she did just that, it felt as if it were a cold hard rock. Sofia looks up at Danny worried eyes as her eyes go wide in shock.  
" I can't feel your heartbeat ... and your chest it's very cold like ice..." she whispers in a soft whisper tone, as she kept hugging him with her small warm hands.  
Danny smiled as he looked over at a worried princess . “ it’s just in my ghost form.” He said as he turned human As a flash of light emerged . “ now ...”  
As Sofia was still hugging him suddenly she could feel Danny's heartbeat, it was beating fast and it was much warmer now and she could feel his body against her own, warmer instead of feeling cold from him.  
Danny blushes as he realized his hearts pace as he looked at her then down at his shoes once again.  
" you're not alone anymore, I mean I don't know how much you had gone through but I understand.. and if you still think I don't understand then I will try to understand you better,  
but even if others don't trust you I still will, I will never leave you behind you won't ever feel alone anymore as long as I breathe," Sofia says honestly in a soft whispered tone.  
Danny stares around the area, for a solid minute, mouth agape, “ I ...... thank you Sofia. You have no idea, how much I needed to hear that .” He said as he smiled at her, as they continued their hug.  
" Anytime Danny," Sofia says softly as she let go of him suddenly smiles kindly at him.  
Danny then asked Sofia questions about her childhood and her close friends about school.  
Sofia smiles and told him about her close friends and about her school.

...........................................................................

Amber's POV, After Danny's arrival and Sofia and Amber's fight-

'What could be going on with Sofia, I just can't believe she lied to me. ' she tightened her hands in fists as closed her eyes tightly.  
' we are sisters and she still lied to me, not only that she hide a cute boy hiding in her closet so I would never find out, why would she ever do that to me? I am her older sister after all.'  
James was walking Rex down the palace halls as he neared Amber's room as he heard mumbling in his sister's room. ''Amber?'' he asked even though she didn't hear him, as he knocks on her door.  
" come in James," Amber says quietly once she calms herself down as she tries to sound less angry.  
James slowly entered Amber's room as he gently shut the door.  
" what is it, James? I am busy." Amber says in an annoyed tone, as she sits up on her bed as she looks straight at her twin brother with an annoyed expression.  
” I was I .. saw you were upset so I wanted to check on you.” He Said In a worried tone.  
" I am indeed upset James, why wouldn't I be upset?, I have every right to be angry at Sofia for lying to me, and for hiding another thing from me. " Amber says in, an angry tone.  
“ who Daniel?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
" yes him, she hide Daniel from me, she supposed to tell me everything, especially if it's about a cute boy in her room, I am her sister we supposed to be close." Amber says angrily as she crosses her arms.  
“ maybe she was worried about what you would say?” He Said as he looks at her.  
" about what James?" Amber asked her twin brother in a serious and angry tone, as she looks at him with an annoyed expression.  
''Amber, you know how you can be you know .” Bumps her arm playfully.  
" I can be what James? tell me, out with it already!" Amber yells at her brother in an annoyed tone, as she grew impatient. “abrasive, annoying, pushy .” He Said naming a few things.  
" ok ok get it!" Amber says in an annoyed tone as she looks at her brother. " but I had also been there for her most" she says slowly.  
“ that’s true I suppose .” Said James as he put a hand to his chin in thought.  
" so she should tell me things when things like this ever happen," Amber says in an angry tone, as she looks at James with an angry expression.  
“ she was just trying to grasp the situation .” Said, James.  
" fine I will give her time to tell me later." Amber says in an annoyed tone as she sighs to herself.  
James smiled . “ good . “ he said as he grabbed rex’s Leash.  
Amber watches James leaves her bedroom, as she sighs once again and lays back down on her bed tiredly. “ now I just have to figure this out on my own,” she said softly.  
" that Daniel guy sure was handsome though, I wonder if he is single." she talks to herself and smiles to herself. Amber sighs as she glances at the clock.  
'' I should decide my gown for tomorrow. I have to look my best for Daniel,'' she said in a happy tone. After that, she finally falls asleep in her bed as she hugs her blanket.

........  
James's POV  
How could a boy, just appear in my baby sister's bedroom. It's ridiculous. He was probably being a complete and under sicko. I could never leave Sofia alone with him!''  
" I'm glad Dad asked me to keep a close eye on Daniel just in case he tries to do anything to my sister," James's glanced at the Grandfather clock in the corner of his room,  
''10:00 PM,'' he said softly as he moved on the side of his bed, as he steadied on the stairs of the bunk. as he slowly walked down.  
''I think I'll go check on my sister's... maybe I can sleep peacefully knowing they're alright..' thought James as he landed safely on the ground.  
James slowly exited his room just as Baileywick, was walking through the palace halls doing his usual evening rounds. ''Prince James you should be asleep,'' said Baileywick in a shocked and stern tone as he put his hands on his hips.  
''But Baileywick, I just.,'' said James as began to protest. ''No buts, it's late, and we have a busy schedule tomorrow,'' said Baileywick.  
James sighed, ''Yes, Baileywick..'' he said disappointedly as he slouched in disappointment as he headed back to bed for the night.

..........................................................

Danny smiled as he looked up at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky. '' I can look at them forever.,'' he said as he smiled up at the sky.  
''My sister Amber loves the stars., we have an observatory,'' said Sofia with a bright smile.  
''You do?'' asked Danny in an excited tone,  
Sofia giggled. ''Yup,'' she said as she covered her mouth slightly, as she saw the joy in Danny's eyes. ''I can show it to you tomorrow,'' said Sofia, as she yawns, the power of sleep trying to take control.  
''Sounds good,'' said Danny as he smiled at her, only for his smile to flatten. '' You can go to bed. I'm sure you have an important day tomorrow, being royal and all,'' he said in a soft tone,  
Sofia smiled, ''You're probably right,'' she said as she, covering her mouth as another yawn escapes her mouth.  
''I should probably get some sleep as well,'' said Danny as he chuckled in realization,  
''You're not used to sleeping are you?'' asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow.  
''No, I've done many all-nighters. I would always fall asleep in class,'' he said as he rubbed his neck shyly.  
Sofia giggled, ''You sound like James when he took Running a Kingdom 101,'' she said with a laugh. ''Lucky for him he doesn't need it since he's going to be a knight and Amber will be Queen.''  
Danny smiled, Even though they said we should sleep, there was something about their company that ceased that mention. In short, they didn't want to separate for the night, and so they talked...

...............................................................................................................

''So, an astronaut huh?'' asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow,  
Danny looked towards her a smile on his face, ''Yeah, but since I live here in the 1800s I can't, ... '' Danny said as he looked at his fingers.  
Sofia smiled, '' I'm sure you'll find something.'' she said as she giggled,  
''Yeah, most likely. '' he said as he looked up at the stars. ''Hey,'' he said as he pointed up at the stars, ''that constellation looks like a unicorn,'' said Danny in a confused tone,  
''Oh that's Unicornicus,'' began Sofia, as she smiled, before pointing towards the tip of the constellation, ''See that star at the very tip of the Unicorn's horn?'' asked Sofia in a calm tone,  
''Yeah, it seems to be the brightest star of the whole constellation,'' said Danny in a curious tone.  
Sofia sighs happily, as she tried to catch her breath. ''That's Amberina Major,'' Sofia said in a proud tone, ''a star my sister discovered,'' she said with a smile.  
''That must be so cool, she must be really proud of herself,'' said Danny in a soft tone as he looked at Amberina Major.  
''Oh, she is, she stood up all night checking all the scrolls of past discoveries, we all had a painter coming to paint us in our rooms and she didn't even redecorate her own room for the occasion,'' said Sofia in a serious tone.  
''I'm guessing that is an odd act in her case?'' asked Danny in a soft tone,  
''Yes, Amber always redecorates her room for special occasions, though she has changed recently..'' said Sofia as she played with her fingers.  
''Changed?'' asked Danny as he looked at Sofia with a raised eyebrow.  
''She was always the type of princess who would be upset if her dress became dirty or it was torn,'' Sofia began to say as she stroked a strand of her hair.  
''So, a pampered Princess,'' said Danny.  
Sofia giggled. ''Exactly, but she is different now,'' said Sofia as he smiled at the princess beside him.  
''Has your relationship with Amber grown stronger, since she changed?'' Danny asked curiously.  
Sofia smiled, ''Yes, I think so. She was a better sister after I fixed her dress on the night of my ball. But she still seemed to have her selfish moments...'' said Sofia as she smiled nervously at the ghost boy.  
Danny smiled, ''We're only human,'' said Danny softly as he smiled at the princess.  
Sofia smiled. ''Of course,'' she said in a soft tone.  
''So, school?'' Danny shrugged, ''Now or?'' he asked curiously.  
'' When you used to live with your family,'' said Sofia as she looked at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
''School was.... something,'' he said as he wiped his face with his hand,  
''Care to elaborate?'' asked Sofia curiously,  
''Before the accident, when I got my ghost powers, I was a straight A student, my family, we were the Fentons Amitypark's family of geniuses.''  
he said as he looked at Sofia, ''my sister Jazz was as well, but she never dropped her grades as I did after my accident,'' Danny rubbed his neck nervously even though he was on the ground as he looked at Sofia as he took a deep breath.  
''I never told them, I had ghost powers.'' he said in a soft tone,  
''now I'll never know what they thought about my powers, I wondered if they'd experiment on me or if they would truly accept me.''  
Danny sighed as he looked up at the sky.'' Now I'll never know..'' he said as he looked at the sky.  
Sofia bit her lip, ''They'd accept you.'' said Sofia in a serious tone, ''I know that I just met you and there is something about you that I know I can always put my trust in...'' she said softly as she looked at him.  
Danny rubbed his eye as a tear escaped him, ''Thank you, Sofia,'' he said in a shaky tone, Sofia smiled, as she rubbed his back. '' So school, aside from the grade slipping?'' asked Sofia curiously,  
''I was bullied a lot. Stuffed in lockers, name-calling, being the son of ghost hunters didn't really help with my popularity. I only had two friends, but I didn't really care.''  
he shrugged, ''after my powers, I knew that just telling them of my powers, wouldn't make them my friends. so I kept them a secret. Loser by day, hero by night..'' he said in a soft tone.  
Sofia bit her lip, ''it must have been tough, keeping that secret from everyone?'' asked Sofia in a calm tone,  
''It was, luckily I had my friends and sister, to share my secret, I think I would've been overwhelmed by the pressure if I never told anyone.'' said Danny in a soft tone as he looked up at the stars,  
''It must have been a big burden on your shoulders.'' said Sofia in a soft tone,  
Danny took a deep breath, ''I guess, but it was a gift I was willing to keep safe.''  
Sofia nods. ''I'm glad you had your friends to help you through it, even if it was for a short time,'' said Sofia with a smile.  
''What about your friends?'' asked Danny curiously, as he moved the subject over to Sofia.  
''I have... I have a lot actually, they're great. '' she bit her lip.  
''That's okay, Sofia, you don't have to sugar coat it,'' said Danny in a soft tone.  
Sofia smiled nervously. '' I just..'' she says shyly.  
Danny held up a hand. ''I know, but I am not going to make you feel bad because your life, is exactly the way it's supposed to be.''  
Sofia stared, ''You're right, and my friends are really fun, I can't wait for you to meet them,'' she said happily as she started naming them off her fingers,  
''there's Vivian, Hildegard, Kari, Clio, Zandar, Jun, Zoey, Leena, and those are just my Royal friends.'' she said as she smiled at the halfa,  
''Go on, I have friends but they're ghosts..'' he said softly.  
''Oh, who?'' asked Sofia curiously.  
''No, go ahead continue, '' he said as Sofia looked up at the stars. ''and then my friends from the village, Ruby, and Jade.'' she smiled.  
'' and my animal friends, Mia, Robin, '' she said looking at him, Clover, a bunny, Crackle, she's a dragon, Minimus, he's a flying horse,  
What not, he's a squirrel, Knarly, he's a troll but basically all of them, my friend Una, she's a mermaid, Lucinda. she's a witch, but she's a good witch.'' said Sofia with a smile.  
as Danny listened, "oh and I have other dragon friends as well.'' she said softly as she looked down at her fingers clearly shy.  
''at least your friends are alive. Mine are... well.'' he began to say as he looked down at his hands for a second before facing her, ''alive.'' he said as he smiled softly.  
''I have one friend, that's dead actually..'' said Sofia softly, he's a ghost, his name is Sir, Dax and he haunts my castle.'' she said softly.  
''Oh really?'' Danny asked curiously, .Sofia bit her lip, as she nods. ''I'd like that.'' said Danny as he smiled at the princess.  
''Sounds good.'' she said as she smiled.  
“ you must meet my human friends. They're a lot of fun." She said as she smiled at the ghostly teen.  
Danny smiled, "from the stories you've told me, they seem pretty brave for trying to hold up Vor, for as long as they did."  
Sofia smiled, " yeah, they're pretty amazing." She said softly as she looks up at the starry sky.  
" your friends must've been pretty amazing themselves, to go to such extraordinary legnths to help you through your ghost adventures." She said as she looks at the stars above them.  
Danny sighs, "they really were." He said softly, " I miss them." He said as he looks down clutching his hand into a fist.  
"They're proud of you, you know?" She said as she looks up at the stars.  
He sighs as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. " I really want to believe you." He said softly, not giving her eye contact.  
Sofia smiled softly at the halfa. " if you don't trust me yet, I understand." She said as she looks at the older teen.  
Danny raised an eyebrow, " lately you're the only one I can really trust." He said softly.  
Sofia smiled, "thanks, Danny." She said softly,  
" of course,Sofia. What are friends for?" He asked as she smiled at the raven haired teen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

" So you never had a pet before?" She asked in a soft tone.  
" my parents would'nt let me, probably because of the radiation of their expirements." Said Danny as he turned his head towards the princess.  
Sofia raised an eyebrow at that but didn't pry, for more information.  
" which I can understand, no one wants a mutant pet." He said as he chuckled nervously.  
" my brother has a dog, Rex. He's very playful." Says Sofia as she giggles at Rexes playful antics.  
" sweet, I can't wait to meet him, I bet he's a lot of fun." said Danny as he laughs,  
" he is, but he can be a little too playful, at times." Sofia said as she laughs nervously.  
" I know the feeling." Danny said as he chuckled nervously,  
" oh?" Asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow as she looks at the ghostly teen.  
" yeah, a ghost dog, tends to follow me around, I miss him,..." he said softly as he looks at the stars,  
"You'll see him again, I'm sure of it." Said Sofia as she smiled up at the ghost boy.  
"You're probably right." He said as he smiled at the princess.  
Sofia giggled. " so, music. I bet it's different where you're from am I right?" asked Sofia as she looks at Danny with a curious look,  
" probably, I bet you don't have any rock bands around here do you?" He asked as he chuckled at the thought,  
" Not that I know of." Said Sofia in a sweet tone, a giggle escaping her lips.  
"Oh," he said in a soft tone as she smiled, " but music is always around, I mean, since well it's the 1800s it hasn't progressed as much as say in the time where you're from."  
"But we have a lot of talented people, professors, some friends. My friend Uma has a band, they're really great." she says in a soft and sweet tone.  
Danny smiled, " I wish I can hear them." He said in a soft tone, as he looks at the starry night.  
Sofia raised an eyebrow as she smiled, "maybe you can?"she said as Danny raised an eyebrow.  
" Yeah, for a summer trip to Maraway cove, we always go it's a lot of fun." Said Sofia as she smiled at Danny.  
" if your dad, will let me. He probably thinks I'm a freak," said Danny softly.  
Sofia sat up at hearing those words, " for starters, you're not a freak, you've been through a lot and it's not your fault."  
Danny sat up, " but my family and my friends.. they died because of me." he looked down at the floor.  
" it's not your fault, it was a accident." She said as she looks at Danny with a serious look.  
" it's still," he took a deep breath, it was still my responsibility." He said in a soft tone,  
Sofia looked at him a worried look on her face, "that's a pretty big weight on your shoulders being only a teenager and all," Danny's eyes widened,  
" says the eleven year old princes who fought a evil spirit that was trapped in a locket." Said Danny in a serious tone.  
" I .. uh." Sofia didn't know how to respond to that statement as she looks down shyly.  
Danny chuckled, "you're pretty cool." He said as he looked up at the stars.  
" sometimes it's hard for me to believe, I mean, I tend to lose my way." Said Sofia in a soft tone,  
Danny smiled, "you don't seem the type to." He chuckled, " me on the other hand. Forget it,"  
Sofia looked towards the halfa, " sure, we don't know each other that well, but that's friendship right?" She raised a eyebrow as she sat up from the grass.  
"Getting to know someone, where eventually it's too amazing to describe how well you know them." She said as she looked down at the raven haired teen that rested his arms behind his head, stargazing.  
"That's true, it's why I guess I fell in love with Sam, best friends since kindergarten.. Tucker, and I ...friends from the womb.  
" he chuckled, " they were my best friends." He said in a soft tone. "They'll always be my friends." He said softly. Sofia smiled, "and I'll always miss them, that won't change ." He said,  
"That's good, it would be weird if you didn't." Said Sofia as she smiled at him. He smiled, " guess you're right." He said In a soft tone.

....................................................................

"you were going to give this Valerie girl the ring your dad gave you, that had Sam's name in it?" asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow,  
Danny chuckled, "yeah, Sam read it too, and she thought it said Wes in the engraving," he said as he thought about the memory.  
Sofia giggled, " That's pretty funny." she said in a soft tone as Danny smiled,  
" I guess your right." Sofia smiled, Danny says gently as he looks at the princess.  
" life can be pretty crazy, and unpredictable at times." Sofia says softly in sweet tone.  
Danny nodded, as he laughs shyly, "yeah, no kidding." He said in a soft tone as he looked up at the stars. "Amberina major, huh?" asked Danny as he looked at Unicornicus with a raise.  
Sofia nodded, "yup." she says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at the halfa as she looks at him with innocent eyes.  
Danny smiled. "That's pretty cool, actually." He said looking up at the stars.  
"Hey, maybe you'll discover a star someday." Sofia says in encouraging soft and sweet tone.  
Danny smiled, "you think?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I know." She said as she smiled, "you're going to be someone amazing, I mean you seem pretty great now, I didn't mean you're not..." said Sofia as she tried to fix what she said,  
Danny smiled, " I know what you meant, thanks." He said as he smiled at the princess.  
"Do you think any of your ghost friends will show up here, in Enchancia?" asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow,  
" I'm here, so maybe," he said as he shrugs. "  
Do you think, maybe your enimies too?" Sofia asked softly.  
Danny took a deep breath, "if my ally's can find me, I'm sure my enemies can too." He said as he sighs, turning to face the young princess as they laid on the floor. " anything is possible." He said as he looked up at the sky,  
Sofia sighed, as she still looked at Danny with a concerned, look before looking up at the starry night sky.  
they talked to each other for a long time unaware of time passes by until they fall asleep together on the ground.  
Danny was laying down on the grass on his back with one arm over his forehead while Sofia was asleep in his arms without knowing themselves as she hugs him in her sleep.


	4. Meeting Cedric

**A.N**

**Sorry for the long wait, and I know I published it before, but hey, it's longer. Yay.**

**DPL2**

At 8:00 Am, Baileywick slowly entered James's corridor, as he knocked on the door, quickly before entering, ''Prince James's, Daniel it is time to wake up."   
"Breakfast is nearly ready, you wouldn't want the pancakes to get cold or worse let there be none at all would you?''  
asked Baileywick as he opened the curtains just as James's hopped up from the bed as he climbed down the bunk and ran out the door,  
''Sprightly, young prince. That one isn't that right Mr. Fenton?'' asked the steward, only to raise an eyebrow as he didn't get a response.  
''Mr. Fenton?'' he asked again only to strip the bed of its sheets revealing an empty bed. ''Oh my...'''  cried Baileywick as he realized the ghost boy's absence.

.............................................................. at the dinner table..........................................................................  
King Roland and Queen Miranda are at the dinner table waiting for their children to join them for breakfast while the servants are cooking food for everyone.  
Amber just finished adjusting her tiara as she walked gracefully out of her room as she walked down the hall grasping her dress so she won't trip as she passed James's room,  
as she noticed a flummoxed Baileywick but thought nothing of it. As James ran passed his sister at full speed as Amber felt a though a rush of wind blew through the room as he passed.  
''James!'' yelled Amber as she rubbed down her dress before fixing her hair and adjusting her tiara,  
she may have become easier to enjoy a bit of dirt every now and then but she still enjoyed looking gorgeous.  
James and was the first one to reach the table as he sat down just as Amber his twin older sister walk in finally gracefully.  
as she sits down next to him with a mature look as they face their parents. " good morning mom dad" they both said.  
''Good Morning Children, How was your sleep?'' asked Miranda as she smiled at the twins with a loving look.   
''Pleasant,'' they said as they took a bite of their pancake. ''That's excellent,'' said Miranda as she smiled at the twins.  
" good morning Amber and James. where's Sofia?" King Roland ask his children kindly as he raised an eyebrow with a serious expression.  
''She must still be asleep,'' said James as he sips his water from his silver chalice.  
" Yeah, dad especially when a cute guy just arrived yesterday she must be tired after everything that happened," Amber said as she takes a sip of her own water as she eats her food.  
Miranda raised an eyebrow at hearing her eldest child's words.   
..........................................................Meanwhile with Baileywick.............................................. .....  
after deciding to worry about the boy later decided to wake the last Princess that has yet to wake. he sighs as he looks at the pocket watch in his hand,  
''late,'' he says as he shakes his head. ''That is a first for me,'' he mutters as he enters Sofia's corridors as he walks through her sitting room,  
as he opened the double doors as he walks through her room. ''Princess Sofia, I am sorry for my tardiness but It is time for breakfast, in fact, you are rather late..''  
he said as he dawned the curtains before turning to face an empty and clearly not slept in bed. ''Sofia!'' he cried as he ran quickly out of the room and down the hall heading for the dining room.  
just as he returned back to the table the king and queen and the children are already talking about school as they eating and drinking together as a family.  
Suddenly the Double doors of the dining room slammed open, revealing sweating and out of breath Baileywick. ''P....Pri....'' he managed to say though it was weak.  
As Miranda raised an eyebrow curiously the children turning in their seats as they do the same.  
" what's the matter Baileywick?" King Roland ask his trusted steward/ friend as he drinks his morning coffee as he raised an eyebrow.  
Baileywick held his hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath, once that was done he wiped the sweat with his handkerchief.  
''Princess Sofia isn't in her room, your highness,'' he said in a serious tone.

  
As Miranda gasped in a worried tone as she set her hand to her chest with a look of worry on her face,  
as Amber raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she slowly set down her chalice.  
King Roland eyes go wide in shock as well just as he was about to respond James cut his father off.  
" I am sure Sofia is fine she always sneaking off because of her missions right Amber?" he said as he looks at his sister.  
'' yeah she is a Protector. Daddy,'' said Amber as she tried to sound convincing.  
" right I know that but still  I worry for your sister," King Roland says calmly as James and Baileywick and his wife were listening.  
” Of course, daddy .” said Amber softly as she took a sip of her water.  
" I don't see why when Sofia kicks butt! even my knight teacher said once to Sofia that she got talent in fighting even for her first try!" James shouts in a proud tone as he drinks his water.  
Amber smiled . “ ever since she became a princess she wanted to do everything, prince and princess activities .” Said Amber proudly.  
King Roland and Queen Miranda and Baileywick look at each other then back at the kids as their eyes go wide in shocked in speechless as they listening.  
Amber shrugs, “ what? It’s true. she even saved the entire kingdom!” She said as James nods in agreement.  
" she still too young for doing any of those such things." King Roland begins to say until he gets cut off again.  
” she can handle it, daddy .” Said Amber as she smiled at her dad along with her brother James who nods in agreement once more.

  
....................................meanwhile with Danny & Sofia back at the forest............................................  
Danny groans irritably as he moved in his sleep as the sun beat down on his eyes, he groans as he yawns as he rubs the sleep from his eyes as he looks around the area.  
as he does he notice the forest tall trees everywhere with flowers and wild animals everywhere as he then looks down he notice the 11-year-old princess is resting her head on his chest as her hands on his chest as she sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
Danny smiles at the princess and raises an eyebrow, “ what time is it?” He asked no one in particular.  
Sofia yawns as she opens her eyes slowly as she rubs her eyes to clear out the blurriness as she notices her laying on top of her new 16-year-old friend.  
" oh! I am so sorry Danny!" she says in soft and rush tone as she quickly gets off him.  
Danny smiled, “ it’s okay, Sofia. Really, it’s not a problem .” He Said as he got up and dusted himself off.  
" oh no, we'll be late for breakfast dad be worried sick wondering where I am," Sofia says in a panicked soft tone as she dusted herself too,   
as she looks at Danny. " Danny please do me a favor," she asks him in a soft and sweet tone.  
”let’s go.” Said Danny as he took her hand turning invisible as he  flew into the castle landing in Sofia’s room as he turned visible .” Here we are .”  
" thank you very much, Danny," Sofia says in soft and relief tone as she bows down gracefully at him as she smiles kindly at him.  
Danny smiled at the princess, ''It's not a problem, honestly.'' he said softly as he looks up at her, '' What' the favor?'' he asked as he smiled.  
" can you please keep this between us? I mean about what happened?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone as she bites her lips nervously as she looks at Danny shyly with a worried look.  
''Of course, Princess,'' he said as he smiled at her before going invisible and headed down the hall as he came out from a separate direction of  Sofia's room.  
Sofia walks toward her bathroom which is in her bedroom as she closes her bathroom door behind her as she gets in the bathtub and turns on the water as she started taking a bath.

  
Danny sighs as he rubs his fingers through his hair, ''I need a shower.'' he said to himself as he went to James's room to change his clothes,  
as he was going through his clothes a tiny photo book fell from the pile of clothes as it fell with a small thud, Danny glanced at the book with a raised eyebrow as he picked it up and slowly looked threw the small album.  
as Danny open it to the very first page it was photo of  baby James and baby Amber along with King Roland and his past wife Lorelei,  
then another next photo to James and Amber first birthday, as he turn to next page there was no photo of Sofia yet as he saw photo of the twins first day of school along with King Roland standing in between but this time without his past wife.  
Danny sighs as he smiled, ''at least she got her mom...'' he said in a soft tone as he stares at the photo, as a tear escaped his eyes,  
as he realized he hasn't come across his wallet since arriving, he went through his disorganized items in James's room as he tried to locate one of the photos he managed to save, that being said, he saved, a Fenton photo album and Sam's diary which held her photos of the group, Happy to have been able to acquire it before the whole court fiasco.

  
He managed to find his wallet as he quickly opened it revealing his family photo, if you asked him seven months ago he probably would've said 'they're embarrassing and Jazz was all over him all the time,  
not to mention being overprotective',  Danny had acquired her diary as well along with her favorite stuffed animal Bearbert Einstein.   
But now, He would do anything to have his life back. He shook his head as he looked at the photo in his wallet, tears cascading down his cheeks harder than they had prior to Sofia and her new family's portrait,  
even James's and Amber's prior to Sofia and Miranda's arrival. He stared at the Fenton photo as he cried, recalling a recent family memory.  
the memories flow fast in Danny's mind.

 

_A flashback Danny slowly crept into the Fenton home at 10;30 pm, as he held his bleeding arm against his chest,  
his head and ribs still pounding from his battle with....he couldn't recall and his pounding from Dash's fist to his ribs earlier that day only seemed to hurt even more by the hour,  
that fight being with Skulker, just made it ten times worse. The headache he had didn't help either, Come to think, of it.  
Danny slowly and quietly entered the Fenton residence as he unlocked the door with shaky hands, his vision blurring with each passing second.  
Thump! the loud noise echoes through the Fenton home as Danny softly mumbled... ''Man, geeze...gah!'' as his foot and thigh banged against the couch and coffee table,  
a short time later. Though the last thing he truly seemed to remember was waking up in the park in human form just ten minutes ago,  
everything aside from Dash's beating, which was at lunch that very day was a complete blank. It was complete confusion and all Danny wanted to do was sleep.  
So he could escape this nagging ringing in his ears. Danny blinked as his vision suddenly appeared to be showing him...  
''Stars....''  
he mumbled, as the hall light upstairs turned on as Maddie and Jack quickly descended the stairs leading into the entry hall/living room.  
''Wrong house, Gho---!'' Jack, Danny's father began to yell as Maddie held up her hand after turning on the Living room light.  
''Danny?'' she asked confused, "did you just get home? 'she asked in a stern parental tone, ''I uh, '' Danny mumbled as she and Jack got a full view of their son's condition.  
''Did a ghost do this to you?'' she asked as Danny saw an opportunity. ''Kind of, the bruises are from a bully at... school, the others are from a ghost..."   
"I was... I .... cannot seem to remember,'' he mumbled as his mother neared her son and thoroughly examined him. ''Mom...I just want to sleep..''  
he mumbled as Jack picked up his son setting him on the couch as he looked at his wife with concern, "I'll get the first aid kit.''  
he said as he left, only receiving a nod from his wife. ''How do you feel, Danny?'' she asked her son in a motherly tone.  Danny sighed, figuring there was no getting out of this,  
but at least his secret would be intact. _

 

 _''I'm fine honestly, I just want to sleep. he argued as his mother crossed her arms and raised a brow,  
Danny sighed in defeat just when Jack returned with the first aid kit.  ''My head hurts possible headache, I feel dizzy, my vision is blurry."   
"I passed out in the park, but I cannot recall how I got there or how long it was. I feel confused, though to what I have no idea,  my ears are ringing,''  
he said as he rubs them glancing at his parents as they look at each other possibly thinking the same thing. Concussion...  
Danny held his stomach as he began to feel nauseated as Maddie quickly grabbed the trash can from the kitchen bringing it to the couch,  
''If I'm right it could be....'' she began to say as Danny interrupted her with the sound of her youngest puking into the trash.  
''Concussion.'' the parents said in unison as they looked at each other then back at their son with concern. 'It's going to be a long night.' the parents thought. _the end of the flashback.

  
''Danny.'' said a voice as he was broken from his thoughts as he turned around he saw prince James had entered inside the bedroom.  
he notices James is standing there carrying his knight gear bag. " you okay Danny?' he asked in a gentle curious tone as he looks at his roommate.  
Danny jumped, startled by the Prince's sudden appearance, He looked around the room, 'right. not home anymore....  home isn't home either though,'  
thought Danny as he faced James with a sad smile, tears still falling from his face,  ''I'm great, '' he said wiping his tears, ''I thought you'd be at breakfast?'' he said in a soft tone, hoping to change the subject.  
" I was eating dad told me to check up on you where were you?"  
James asked him in a calm but yet suspicious tone as he looks at his new roommate with a questioning look. as he crossed both of his arms in a serious manner.  
''I went for a walk,'' Danny said in an honest tone, leaving out Sofia as he looks at the prince.  
" oh okay well come eat breakfast mom and dad are waiting for you along with Amber and Sofia."  
James says in a friendly calm tone as he started walking out of the bedroom after put his bag over his shoulder,  
Danny nods, as he smiled following James as the two young boys walked the hall towards the dining room.  
'Phew, that was close, I mean it wasn't a total lie. I did go for a walk, I just left out the part of having company.' he thought as he walked down the hall with James.  
' not to mention the minor detail of whom the company was.' he said as the two boys finally entered the dining room.  
" good morning Danny." Sofia was the first one to say as she smiles kindly at her friend as she acts as if nothing happened between them from last night as she eating her breakfast.

  
" good morning Daniel." King Roland and Queen Miranda both said politely in a kind tone as they smile genuinely at him.  
''Good Morning,'' he said kindly before sitting at the table as he looked at the royal family with a soft smile. Amber sipped her drink from her chalices as she blushed slightly.  
''Good morning, Daniel, I hope you slept well,'' she said with a bright smile as she looks at the ghost boy.  
''I slept fine, Princess Amber. Though I hope your sleep was even more delightful,'' he said in a kind tone as Amber giggled before blushing again,  
Danny looked down at the table just as the food arrived. As Sofia raised an eyebrow in Danny's direction.  
the servants look at the royal family with polite smiles. " would that be all?" they asked everyone with calm expansion.  
Queen, Miranda looked amounts the table with a smile. ''Seems so, you are dismissed.'' said the Queen.  
Amber drank daintily from her chalice before taking a bite of her pancakes and dabbing her mouth shortly after.  
Sofia took a bite of her breakfast as she noticed Danny's eyes were a bit puffy.  
'I wonder why he was crying?' she thought as she looked at Danny then towards her parent's wondering if any of them took notice on their guest's manner.  
Though knowing how little they know of him, it probably wasn't as noticeable to them as it was to her.  
once the servants left Sofia decided to talk to Danny when they are alone after breakfast.  
" so Daniel any reason what brings you here to the kingdom of Enchancia?" King Roland asked the guest gently in a calm manner as he drinks his glass of water.  
Danny rubs his neck nervously, ''It sort of just happened, spur of the moment.'' he said softly as he spoke nervously.  
"  in other words, he doesn't know why he's here dad," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at Danny than turns her head to look at her stepfather again.  
Danny smiled sheepishly as he nods and started eating his breakfast slowly.  
" oh, that must be difficult for you to adjust here am I correct?" King Roland asked Danny in concern calm tone as he looks at him with a friendly expression.  
''You have no idea,'' he said softly as he took a sip of water as he eating his breakfast.  
" actually dad there something I need to ask you," Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she bites her lips nervously as she looks at her parents and at Amber.  
"sure Sofia you can ask me anything that you need." King Roland asks his stepdaughter kindly with a friendly smile.  
" will you please give Danny a job here in the castle?" Sofia asks her father shyly with a nervous expression.  
after Sofia request King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Amber suddenly stopped eating, drinking right away as their eyes go wide as they stare at Sofia with shock expressions.  
Danny looked at her in shock, as he seemed embarrassed. As Miranda spoke first, ''Well I'm sure, Baileywick can find one for him right Roland?'' she asked kindly as she looks at her husband. 

  
" of course I am sure he needs help Daniel can work here as a butler especially when Baileywick needs a day off every now and then."   
"Since we always need him he never has time to himself." King Roland says kindly with a friendly smile.  
'' Thank you, your majesty,'' said Danny politely as he smiled at the royal family.  
" there no need to thank me, Daniel." King Roland says friendly as he smiles at the young halfa.  
" Daddy, should I show Daniel where everything is?" Amber asked in a hopeful tone.  
" no Amber I think Sofia should since she is jr Steward in training." King Roland says in a serious tone.  
'But she only did that once!'' Amber objected as she looked at him in annoyance.   
''More than you,'' said James as he ate his food.   
Amber crosses her arms as she pouts.   
Danny was listening as he raising an eyebrow.  
"  I am sorry to cut in but it's Danny's decision on who he chooses to show him where everything belongs," Sofia says shyly in a soft tone as she smiles kindly and bites her lips nervously.

  
" that's correct so no arguments at the table Amber and James." King Roland says in a calm but yet stern tone.  
''Yes, Father.''  the twins say as Danny smiled. ''Sofia would be fine, thank you,'' he said as he ate.  
" me?!" Sofia says shyly in a shocked tone as her eyes ho wide as she looks at Danny with innocent eyes with a shocked expression.  
"..." Amber became silent as her brown eyes go wide in shock as she looks at her sister then at Danny. ' her?! he chooses Sofia over me?!' she thought in shocked and in jealously but doesn't respond.  
''Yes, of course. Princess Sofia, I mean we're friends right?'' he asked curiously as he smiles at the princess.  
" yes we are but your answer surprised me that's all," Sofia says shyly as she bites her lips nervously as she smiles brightly shyly.  
James notices Sofia's behavior as he raised an eyebrow as he keeps a close eye on them.  
'' Well, I enjoy hanging out with you,''  said Danny as he smiled at her.  
the servants return to clean up. " is everyone finished?" they asked in a polite tone.  
" yes, you all may clean up now." King Roland says kindly as he stands up from his seat as he started walking away along with his wife.  
" let's go, Amber, we have a lot of things to do today," James says calmly as he grabs his sister arm as he pulls her along as they walking away leaving Danny and Sofia alone.  
''And then there were two,'' said Danny as he put a hand in his pocket after finished eating as he drinking his water slowly.  
" yeah since we came late," Sofia says shyly as she smiles kindly at Danny as she slowly gets up from her seat and lets the servants start cleaning up.  
Danny nods, a small smile on his face. ''Sorry,'' he said as he rubs his neck nervously.  
" Why are you sorry? I was the one who said I will stay longer I told you to leave without me in the forest but yet you didn't you choose to stay out with me." Sofia says shyly with a bright smile.

  
''Something tells me, if anything happened to you, I'd be the first thought. Though I stood because I wanted to,'' he said with an honest tone, shortly followed by a smile.  
" thank you I am very grateful. " Sofia says shyly with a kind smile as she started helping the butlers and the maids clean up the mess.  
Danny smiled as he helped carry the heavy items,'' I'll help.'' he told one of the butlers as he smiled kindly at him as he lends a hand.  
" oh thank you mister Fenton."  Brandon the butler says politely as he smiles genuinely while Sofia helping the maids.  
” it’s not a problem, I would love to help.” Said Danny as he picked up the items.  
.............................................................. a few minutes later...................................................................  
once everything was clean and spotless Sofia starts walking away from the servants as she walks in the long hallways slowly.  
Danny smiled at the servants as he decided to follow Sofia down the hall.  
Sofia walking in the hallways as she looks both ways making sure Amber and James aren't around once the coast is clear she walks towards the staircase to the dungeon which belongs to Mr. Cedric's workshop.  
Danny raised an eyebrow at this, ‘where is she going. Is she allowed down  there?’ He thought before following her towards the staircase.  
Sofia walks towards the door as she takes out the key from the hidden spot as she unlocks the door and opens it as she let herself in the workshop. " Mr. Cedric I am here for my lessons!"   she says cheerfully.  
“ ah. Princess Sofia .” Cedric says with his arms held out with a happy tone . “ it’s good to see you, ready for...”  
he began to say as he noticed she didn’t come alone .“ and who is this. Sofia?” He asked in a suspicious yet polite tone.   
" huh who?" Sofia begins to say as she turns around notice Danny is standing behind her. " oh hey Danny what you're doing here?" she asked her new friend curiously in a soft tone.

  
” I was behind you, the whole time.” He Said with a raised eyebrow.  
" You were following me without even saying anything?' Sofia says in soft curious tone s she looks at Danny with curious innocent eyes.  
''I thought I was supposed to,'' he said as he rubbed his neck nervously.  
Sofia was about to respond until she gets cut off by Mr. Cedric. "  excuse me Princess Sofia care to tell me your new friend name? their lessons we need to begin." he said calmly.  
" oh! sorry Mr. Cedric this is Daniel Fenton he just arrived yesterday, and of course I am ready!" she says cheerfully as she smiles brightly.  
''It's nice to meet you,'' said Danny as he held out his hand towards the sorcerer as he smiled at the man.  
Sofia and Mr. Cedric started on the sourcing lessons.  right after Sofia got her wand and waved it to change into her magic outfit.  
Danny watched her take her lessons with an intrigued and curious look, trying not to disturb them as he started thinking to himself as he watches the 11-year-old princess looking so happy to learn.  
' I used to be so good at it, after my lab accident I had no time,  my grades suffered and the joy of studying seemed unimportant... maybe with this new life, things can change..' he thought as he sighs.

  
...........................................time skip to couple hours later........................................  
" good Princess Sofia you had done that spell perfectly." Mr. Cedric says calmly in a proud tone as he smiles at the 11-year-old princess clearly impressed.  
” Thank you, Mr. Cedric. I really tried my best .” said Sofia with a smile as Danny looked at them with a smile of his own.  
" You two better get going than it's almost lunchtime the King be upset if I kept you here longer Sofia." Mr. Cedric says calmly in an annoyed but yet gentle tone as he returns back to his work.  
Sofia smiled. “Sure, Mr. Cedric. I’ll see you next session!” she said sweetly as she waves before heading to the door.  
“ it was nice to meet you, Mr. Cedric,” said Danny as he heads towards the door following Sofia.   
" you as well Daniel," Mr. Cedric says politely as he watched his favorite princess leave with the young man,  
as he watched until the door shut.  ''What a strong aura this young man withholds.' he thought as he turns his head to look back at his table returning back to his work for the king.

\--------------------------------

Danny smiled as he and Sofia slowly walked down the stairwell that led to Cedric's corridors as they finally reached the grand hall.  
''Dinner must start soon,'' said Sofia as she held her hands in front of her dress, as she bit her lip.  
''We should probably shower and prepare for dinner,'' he said as he smiled at the young princess as Sofia nods her head,  
''We should,'' she said as she smiled at the young princess.  
''See you then,'' he said kindly as he returns to his room as Sofia watches him go.

\----------------------

" mom look at Daniel's new clothes I brought for him!" Amber shouts excitedly as she smiling proudly to herself.  
Queen Miranda looked towards Amber with a smile as she viewed the clothing in her daughter's hands.  
“ very handsome.” She said with a smile. “ where is Sofia and Daniel by the way?” The queen asked with a raised eyebrow.  
" I don't know, maybe Sofia is showing Danny around," Amber said as she smiling with glee as she holding the clothes she brought for Danny in her hands.  
'' It may be a possibility, though at least she should eat some dinner before....''' Bailleywick began to say as the dining hall doors burst open to reveal the missing teen and preteen.  
''Sofia, Daniel,'' said Queen Miranda in a relieved tone.  
" hi mom, Amber, and sir Baileywick," Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she walks over to them along with Danny who follows her behind.  
Danny smiled, “ good evening, your majesties,” He said with a bow, “ Sir Baileywick .” He finished kindly.  
" where were you two?" the queen asks them kindly in concern tone as she looks at her daughter and at the teenage boy.  
" Sorry for worrying you mom, I was showing Danny my favorite garden," Sofia says in half-truth tone as she smiles cheerfully.  
”oh! That’s great, it’s such a beautiful garden isn’t it Daniel?” Asked the Queen in a kind tone as she looks at the ghost boy.  
Danny looks at the queen as he stood tall and spoke clearly. “absolutely, stunning your majesty.”  He said softly.  
Sofia smiles cheerfully as Amber looks at her sister and grins at her with the all knowingly look on her face.  
Danny and Sofia sat in their seats as Sofia raised an eyebrow in Amber’s direction.  
“ what?” asked Sofia clearly confused as she places a handkerchief on her lap.  
" So how was it? did you two get closer?'' she asked with a smirk, '' you know, hug or something more." Amber whispers to her as she grins.  
Sofia giggles, “ I’ll tell you tonight, sleepover?” she asked as she smiled at her sister.   
Danny set the napkins on his lap as he took a sip of water from the chalice. ‘ I miss Ice.’ He thought as he completed his sip.  
" of course!" Amber says excitedly as she sitting there in her chair even though she had already eaten her breakfast.  
Sofia smiled as she started in on her breakfast.

 

  
Danny took a bite of his pancakes as James, in the weeks of being roommates, has taken a fascinated interest in the ghost boy.  
" so Danny how was your life before you got here," James asked the ghost boy curiously.  
Danny choked on his water mid-sip as he clears his throat placing the chalice on the table. “ um, well it was very different from my life now, that’s for sure.” He said In a soft tone as he looks at the young prince.  
" care to explain Daniel?" King Roland asks the ghost boy in a gentle tone as he looks at the young halfa.  
''I come from a small, town.'' Danny began to say in a clear tone, ''the legal system is different than here.'' he said in a soft tone...  
" oh go on." King Roland said gently as he listens to the young halfa talk about his life.  
''People vote, instead of....kingship,'' he said as he sips his water.  
" that's interesting, what else?." King Roland said while his wife listening along with the children and Baileywick.  
” My life before I came here never seemed to have a dull moment, with the haunts it was as if it was an adventure every day. "  
"I noticed you’re flightless automobile outside, your majesty. We have many of those where I am from as well.” Danny said softly.  
“ That sounds amazing, doesn’t it rolley.” Said the queen as she looks at Danny with a curious eye.  
“ extremely riveting,” said Amber as she took a bite of her food.  
“Brilliant!” Yelled James with a mouthful of food." what about your family?" he asks the young halfa in wonder.  
" yes, very amazing indeed, anything else which is different between our kingdom and your town?" King Roland asks the young halfa gently.  
Danny smiled.“ none that I can think of at the moment.” He said kindly, “ Excuse me, Prince James, I didn’t catch that .”  
He said as he took a bite of his food as he gave his attention to the prince as the family took interest as well.

 

   
" I asked what about your family? how are they like? or what do they do?" James asks the young halfa once more.  
Danny looked at James with sadness in his eyes, which didn’t go unnoticed by the king and queen as Miranda looked at her husband with a worried look.  
“ my parents invented things, things to study and capture ghosts. As they studied paranormal Entities. “ said Danny In a soft tone.  
as he played with his hands throughout the tale as he sat in his chair as he twiddled his fingers on the table.   
" oh, that's awesome!" James said excitedly as she listening to the young halfa talk about his family.  
“ my parents loved it and were geniuses, as was my older sister jasmine, Fenton family of genius that’s what we were known for.” He said as each word hurt his heart as if a dagger was pressed into it.  
" if that's the case, then perhaps you can invent us something? we know someone who also invents things." King Roland said excitedly.  
Danny fakes a smile.“ sure you’re majesty .” He said kindly,  
“ Why don’t we send for your family right away I’m sure they miss you,” said James excitedly as Danny practically fell out of the chair.  
“ Daniel are you alright?” asked the queen with concern, as tears fell from the Boy’s eyes.  
“ I’m... F..fine, “ Danny said as he stood up, Sofia who had been quiet the whole time finally speaks up softly.  
" Danny's family and friends are dead, that's why he doesn't want to talk about them because it's too painful for him."  
Danny smiled a sad smile at Sofia, as he rubs his neck. “excuse me ..” He said softly as he left the dining hall along with half a waffle left on his plate,  
the family was shocked by what Sofia said as their mouths were open as well including the servants.  
Sofia looked down at her half-eaten plate a look of sadness in her eyes, before turning towards her parents. “ I’m not that hungry, may I be excused?” she asked in a kind tone.  
King Roland looks at his youngest child as he nods his head while the rest of the family stays behind to discuss things. Sofia quickly left the room as she went in search of her ghostly friend.  
..............................................  
Danny sighs as he laid down in the castle's observatory, as he put in a specific coordinate the ceiling opened, He placed his pillow and blanket from his new room on the observatory floor,  
before laying down with a depressed sigh. ''If only I was stronger. I could've done something.' he thought as he started going through Sam's diary, which was luckily left at his house the day before the accident.  
..............................................  
Danny sighs as he laid down in the castle's observatory, as he put in a specific coordinate the ceiling opened.    
He placed his pillow and blanket from his new room on the observatory floor, before laying down with a depressed sigh.  
'If only I was stronger. I could've done something.' he thought as he started going through Sam's diary, which was luckily left at his house the day before the accident. 

\-----------  
Sofia ran throughout the palace, checking all her hiding places as she searched for the ghost boy after checking many places she finally found him at the observatory as she runs towards her friend.  
" Danny" she calls his name softly. Danny got up quickly as he looked at the princess as he shook slightly.  
''I'm here, I'm sorry,  I shouldn't be here,'' he said in a soft tone as he looked up at the princess.  
" no your welcome to be here as much as us, actually I was looking for you because I'm worried about you, are you ok?" Sofia asks her friend in a concerned tone.  
Danny raised an eyebrow, ''you're worried about me?'' he asked as he motioned to himself with a confused look.  
" yes, had I said something I shouldn't have at the dinner table?" Sofia asks her ghostly friend as she looks at him with a concerned look in her eyes.  
''No, no you didn't... it's just hard to grasp,  my new reality ..'' he said as he looked up at the sky.  
Sofia walks over and sits down on the floor next to him. " Danny this is a new life, so think of this as a new adventure," she says softly.  
''I suppose,'' he said as he looked over at Sofia as he smiled at her.

  
" if you like we can go out at night again whenever you need fresh air," Sofia suggested as she looks up at the sky with him.  
Danny smiled as he looks up at her. '' I'd like that,'' he said in a soft tone.  
" great," Sofia says cheerfully in soft tone as she turns her head to look back at the young halfa as she smiles brightly at him.  
He smiled as he looked at the stars and then turned the page of Sam's diary as Sofia noticed the title.  
Sofia looks at Danny reading a girl's diary as she saw the name she turns around to give him space instead of asking him questions about it.  
Though before she turned she noticed it wasn't a diary at all. but a photo album, Sofia keeps starring at the sky until her amulet started glowing pink as she looks down as she notices it and quickly stands up from the floor.  
Danny quickly shut his book, '' What's the matter, Sofia?''  he asked as he stood up and quickly faced the princess.  
" I am sorry Danny but I have to go," Sofia says softly in a rushing tone as she begins running out of the observatory.  
Danny sighs as he saw her rush out, 'She said something about being a protector, could that be how she knows when she's needed?'' he asked himself,  
Danny sighs as he shook his head. 'I should help her..' he thought as he stuffed his things in his backpack, leaving his pillow and blanket as he ran out of the observatory trying to catch up with the princess.  
Sofia running as she making sure no one is watching her even though everyone had found out about her secrets as she saw the coast is clear as he places her hand on the wall as suddenly a secret passage opens up on the wall.  
Danny saw the passage open from a distance as he went invisible, flying towards the princess and the mysterious wall.  
Sofia enters inside as the wall close behind them slowly as she quickly got changed into her Story keeper outfit by magic than ran towards the water and suddenly a boat magically came to her.  
Danny slowly entered the room as he looked at the small, lake as a self rowing boat appeared before Sofia.  
'sweet, and I thought I couldn't be surprised again.' he thought with a smile as he stood invisibly behind the young princess,   
as the boat came to a stop. Sofia gets in the boat as she looking ahead with a serious look on her face as there many books on the bookshelves.  
Danny remained invisible as he looks around the bookcase filled cave. suddenly a book flying towards the princess as it landed in front of her at the mirror-like storybook as it begins opening it to the first page.

  
 _''Made from a hero,'' the voice began to say as the book flew into the mirror. Showing a picture of Danny Phantom. ''but corrupted by greed and evil,''  
it continued as it showed a picture of a blue-faced vampire-like creature, ''Danielle was created by an evil man with the ability to morph into a ghost"   
"though not by choice, in hopes of making an exact copy of Danny Phantom the process began. Only to come up short, a clone was made,"   
"but not an exact copy of Danny. A girl.'' the voice said as an image of an about 14-year-old girl appeared. She wore a blue sweatshirt, red shorts, a red hat, and blue shoes. _  
" oh my..." Sofia says softly in a shocked tone as she also has mouth open as her eyes are wide, as she listening to the story tell the story of ghost teenage girl.  
the 14-year ghost girl is running away from a mansion as she looking scared as she looks pale and weak on the mirror-like story screen.  
 _" she had found out the harsh truth that the person who created her had been unpleased by it so he tried to abuse her and tried to melt her into nothing so he can make a new and better clone."_ the voice says as it ends the story at a cliffhanger.

  
As Danny watched the scene invisibly open-mouthed,  he just couldn't take it anymore as he turned visible by Sofia's side.  
''that crazy, loon... that narcissistic butt faced miscreant fruit loop!'' Danny yelled as he pulled at his hair as his eyes flashed green in anger, once the story ended.  
Sofia turned around to face Danny after hearing her ghost friend voice. " Danny why you follow me here? and do you know that man from the story?" she asks him softly.  
Danny rubs his neck nervously, “ well I knew you were a protector, I thought you might need my help."  
"Yes, he’s my arch enemy Vlad Masters /Plasmius, He went to college with my... Parents.” He said as he whispered the final word.    
''oh, you didn't need to help, and oh well thanks for letting me know," Sofia says softly as she runs out of the secret library as she heading out of the castle.  
Danny sighs as he saw her run off, ‘ she is  not gonna find it without my help.’ He thought as flew after the young princess,  
Sofia running towards a staircase which leads to Mr. Cedric!" she shouts in a rushing tone as she running towards him.  
Danny flew through the palace as he lands by Sofia's side as he turns human before Cedric answered the door.  
“ Princess Sofia? What’s the matter? I thought you had a busy schedule today? at least that’s what Baileywick said since he canceled your lessons for today,"  
"and by the way you're dressed  I’d say you forgot,” said Cedric in a kind tone. Danny looked around the workshop.   
 '' Mr. Cedric! I need your help with something  very important!" Sofia shouts in a worried tone as she clung to Cedric robe.

  
” my dear, you must need help. You have never clung this long before, care to explain?” asked Cedric with a raised eyebrow.  
” It’s a protector thing, though it’s a very long story .” said Danny as he leaned on the wall hands in his pockets.  
" We can explain later, just please tell me a spell that can open a portal to another world quick!." Sofia said kindly in a rushing tone as she looking at Mr. Cedric.  
Cedric flummoxed about as he tried to locate his spellbook . “ any world in particular?” He asked as he looked through the book.  
Danny turned towards the sorcerer, a serious look on his face. “ Amity Park, Illinois .” He Said though his Eyes showed fear and guilt.  
Cedric the great sorcerer nods his head as he begins searching for the right spell from each book until he finally found one and wrote it down on paper for Sofia to take.  
Danny looked over at Sofia as he stood by her side, that way the spell would affect him as well if they happened to teleport.  
" ready Danny?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a serious tone as she holding the spell which as a spell written on it as she held it tightly in her hand.  
Danny nods, “ Ready for anything .” said Danny as he looks at the princess. Sofia takes a deep breath as she reads the paper and begins saying the words and a portal open up on a wall.  
" I will go first just in case it works or not," she says softly. Danny nods as he looks at the princess with a worried look, As Cedric looks worried as well.  
the 11-year- old princess walks through the portal slowly as she has a serious look on her face. Danny raises an eyebrow clearly confused as he watches the princess enter the portal,  
though he was more worried than anything.  " go protect her, since she;'going to your world." Cedric said in a serious tone as he looking at the young halfa.  
Danny nods as he quickly follows Sofia into the portal close behind as the princess standing there looks around with her eyes as she sees everything is so different.  
Danny looked around the town slowly, missing person photos of Danny’s human form was plastered on the walls. ‘ geeze ' He thought as he slowly floated by her side.

  
Sofia notices the posters as she turns her head to look at Danny. " wow you somehow end up at my world and they worry about you that your missing." she says softly.  
Danny rolls his eyes, as he is in phantom form, “ Vlad probably just wants a payout since I am still a minor. “ he said as he floats invisibly through the streets.   
" Danny I understand you're angry but I very think you should try to stay calm and don't let others define you who you are," Sofia says softly as she walking in the street.  
Danny sighs, “ you’re right. I’m just trying to explain the situation ...” he said softly as he rubs his neck.  
" it's alright, I understand," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she walking in the street as she made sure they're alone once the coast is clear she looks down at her magic amulet.  
" I wish to be a half-ghost," she says and suddenly she got a white long dress and white Tiara as she begins flying in the air near Danny even though he's invisible next to invisible Danny.  
'' I Didn't know you could do that?'' he asked curiously as he scratched his head.  
" I am surprised myself, I wasn't sure if it is wise to, or if it would work," Sofia says softly as she flying in the air next to the young halfa.  
Danny nods as he flew invisibly through the streets of Amity park, as he stopped suddenly causing Sofia to bump into the ghost boy.  
" what's wrong?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a soft tone as she flying in her place.  
Danny sighs ''it's ... my house....'' he said in a soft whisper as he looked at Fenton Works with a sorrowful look.  
" Danny this is my mission you shouldn't have come," Sofia says softly in concern tone as she flying in the air once more. Danny followed close behind,  
''You are going to need my help, it's not like I can leave anyway,''  he said as he looks at Sofia.  
" but next time please don't come, because it's too dangerous," Sofia says softly in a serious tone as she following the light that her amulet is making like a path.  
'' I have ghost powers, I'm sure I can handle it,'' he said as he follows the young princess.  
Sofia sighs as she flying around town next to Danny in the air as she saw Danielle down below running.  
Danny looked at the small 14-year-old teen as she slowly looked from left to right before she looked around in sadness,  
''I'd hate to do this but...'' she said as she turned her hands invisible before slipping her hands into a nearby cart holding a batch of apples,  
as she grabbed two before quickly putting her hands in the center pocket of her sweatshirt as she quickly ran into a nearby alley.  
" That poor thing," Sofia says softly as she saw the young teen girl run as she has concern look in her eyes as she flying after her in the air.  
Danny noticed how similar they looked in human form, 'Vlad may have created her, but from the look of her, she doesn't seem so dangerous.' he thought as he follows Sofia towards the ghost girl.

  
" she looks like you 99% as if she were your lost sister even though she isn't," Sofia said softly as she follows the young teenage girl along with Danny.  
'' She really does,'' he said softly as he follows Sofia who was on the young girl's tail. once they finally caught up with the young girl as Danielle stopped by the warehouse which looks broken down but yet stable.  
Danny raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he looked at Sofia with a concerned look. Sofia landed behind the girl as she whispers to herself.  
" I wish to be myself again." suddenly her amulet started glowing and turn her back to human.  
Danny remained invisible as he saw Sofia's transformation, as he remained quiet as he looks at the young girl.  
Sofia walks over to the young girl. " excuse me. " she says kindly to Danielle as she places her hand on the ghost girl's shoulder slowly with a comforting touch.  
Danielle looked up at the princess with a confused look as she held her knees to her chest. Perhaps a form of keeping warm.  
''Who are you?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow as Danny appeared by Sofia's side. ''You're...'' she began to say as she points at the ghost boy with wide eyes.  
" I am Princess Sofia, and I'm here to help you," she says kindly in a soft tone as she standing there in front of the ghost girl.  
Danielle smiled as she nods her head. ''Thank you,'' she said softly as she turned her head to Danny as she simply stares.  
Sofia notices the stare so she speaks softly. " this is Danny he will be protecting you from now on, once we leave this world. " she says kindly in a soft tone.  
Danny smiled, ''Hey,'' he said as he looked at the young ghost girl, ''don't worry you'll be safe now.'' he said.  
as Danielle nods her head. ''Thanks, Danny, Vlad said you disappeared,'' she said in a whisper, as she looks at her lap.  
''I um, did, that's why Sofia said world, She's from a different universe and I live there now,'' he said as he rubs his neck.  
''We will protect you, I promise,'' he said as he held out a hand for the young ghost girl.

  
" ready?" Sofia asks the ghost teens as she holding up her paper which has a spell written on it as she looking at them with a serious expression.  
Danielle nods her head happily, perhaps happy she may have a decent meal for once, once they arrive when suddenly.  
''Wait,'' said Danny as he stops Sofia as she was reached in her pocket for the spell.  
" huh? yes, Danny?" Sofia asks her young halfa friend curiously in a kind tone as she looks at Danny with a puzzled look on her face as she stopped suddenly.  
''I want to bring, a friend back, I just don't know where he is exactly,'' Danny said as he rubs his neck.  
" oh sure we can, but we probably should have a low profile through," Sofia said kindly in a soft tone as she facing the young halfa.  
Danny and Danielle nod their heads as they turned invisible, staying by Sofia's side. Sofia begins walking around town by the halfa's side even though they're invisible.  
" So where should we go to look for your friend Danny?" she asks him.   
Danny thought for a second, ''Let's try, Axion labs first.'' he said putting a hand to his chin in thought as he was still invisible.  
" Okay tell me the direction please than," Sofia said as she walking on the street.  
Danny looked at the street signs with a curious look as he remained invisible by Sofia's side. ''Go left on Gomez,'' he said as he took Danielle's hand even though they were invisible.  
" Okay," Sofia said kindly in a serious tone as she turns left and begins running in the street in the evening.  
Danny and Danielle looked at Sofia with raised eyebrows as they followed her close behind, He's keeping an eye on the street names to make sure they were going the right way.  
Sofia keeps running as she waits for Danny to give her the next direction as she has a serious expression.  
''Right,'' he instructs as he flew by the princess with Danielle.  
Sofia than turn right as she runs in the street alone in the evening, As it merely seemed that way as she had two ghosts keeping her company on her mission,  
soon enough they reached their destination axion labs . “ here .” Danny said as they reached the building.  
" Okay, you go find your friend while Danielle and I stay here," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she looking ahead as she saw the lab.  
Danny nods his head as he remained invisible flying into the Lab as he looked for his ghostly friend. He searches and searches but there was no sight of Cujo the ghost puppy anywhere.

  
Danny sighs, ' it was a thought. But maybe.... oh man I hope he isn't..' he thought as he flew out of the lab and passed Sofia and Danielle...   
''Danny!'' the ghost girl called as she flew after the ghost boy. " did you find  your friend?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a serious tone as she facing the halfa's.  
Danny looked at the princess as he continued to fly by the princess who ran, ''No, I have a thought though.'' he said as he flew to Fenton's works, his old home.  
Sofia follows the young halfa behind as she running after him with a serious expression on her face. Danny stopped in front of his old home as he takes a deep breath clearly terrified to enter the house.  
" Danny we are right behind you so go on," Sofia says kindly in encouraging tone as she is standing behind the young halfa with Danielle.  
Danny smiled as he slowly entered the Fenton home, that was clouded with dust as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen.  
Sofia and Danielle follow the young halfa inside the house from behind as they looking around the empty place.  
'' I didn't think I would come back here, so I grabbed what I could at the time,'' he said as he walked through the door that led to the basement, As he began to look for a giant duffel bag.  
" I suppose you don't want to bring your home with us to my world than," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she standing next to Danielle.  
''Huh?'' Danny asked as he turned towards the princess with a confused look on his face.  
" never mind," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she looking around the house with Danielle as she helping Danny find his friend.  
''Wait, you can do that?'' he asked as he looked at the princess with a look of confusion and shock.  
" well in my world with magic yes," Sofia said kindly in a serious tone as they searching every inch of this place but there was no sight of Cujo here either.  
'' Maybe he is in the ghost zone,'' he said as he put a hand to his chin in thought.  
" What is that?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a curious tone as she has a confused expression on her face.  
''The ghost-zone is the flip side of my universe, it's where all the ghosts live, good and evil,'' he said trying to explain.  
" oh than let's go in then," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she standing next to Danielle as they look at the young halfa.  
Danny nods his head, ''Okay.'' he said as he took her hand as he smiled at her.  
" how do we enter in, that portal is broken," Sofia said in a serious tone as she facing the portal which is in many pieces.  
''There's Vlad's portal but seeing him, doesn't seem like a good idea,'' he said as Danielle agreed.  
" If he's strange as you think he is, then I will handle him and you can look for your friend in the meantime," Sofia said in a serious tone.

  
''Vlad is pretty tough, but if you're sure?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow,  
" Danny you're asking a girl who had defeated a powerful ghost Vor." Sofia reminded him as she standing tall as she looks at the young halfa with a serious expression.  
''Touche, I just mean even heroes can use some help,'' he said with a smile as Danielle stood by his side.   
" I will be fine just go find your friend. " Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she looks down at her magic amulet.  
" I wish to be a half-ghost," she says and suddenly her amulet starts glowing as it turns her into a ghost.  
Danny and Danielle looked back at the portal with a sigh once Sofia had left.

  
Sofia flying in the sky in town as she looking around town to find Vlad's mansion just as Danny told her how it looks like as she flying.  
Meanwhile, Danny looked at the Fenton portal only to see it's destruction, ''Ugh,''' he says in aggravation. after a few minutes of flying,  
they finally reach Vlad mansion as Sofia looking at the place for a moment as she making sure the coast is clear.  
Danny sighed as he grabbed some more weapons as he and Danielle went off in search of Sofia, they had to get to the Zone somehow.  
Once the princess notice they aren't any guards she flies inside the mansion as she begins her search of the portal.  
Danny and Danielle flew quickly towards Vlad's manor in Amity Park. As they finally caught up with Sofia.  
Sofia kept flying in the mansion as she trying to find the portal.

" Danny where is the portal?" she asks him kindly in a serious tone.  
Danny looked around the manor as he tried to figure out which manor it was exactly. after searching for while they finally found the portal,   
and the princess landed as she turns back to a human after wishing to turn back.  Danny moved the football as a portal appeared,  
''Okay, here it is.'' " you two go ahead and I will stay here in case Vlad comes," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone.  
They nod as they head into the portal, as Danny looks around the Zone trying to figure out where he was.  
''Darn, I wish I had my map.,'' he said softly as he flew through the zone in search of the ghost dog.

  
Aa Sofia is walking back and forth as she guarding the portal as she has serious expression as she keeping an eye out for Vlad.  
Danny flew around a bit as he noticed an ally, ''Dairy King! have you seen the ghost dog!'' he yelled as he waved at his ally.  
" no, sorry Danny, but good luck there, don't you know." the ghost said. Danny nods, his head as he continued to search for the green dog.  
Sofia is still walking back and forth as she waits for Danny as she guarding the portal with a serious expression.  
Danny continued to search for the green dog. Suddenly a door slam was heard upstairs as the sounds of footsteps echo throughout the lab.  
Sofia turns around as she notices a tall man with white long hair in a ponytail wearing a suit.  
He stood tall as he fixed his tie, “ hello young lady, may I help you?” He asked in a suave fake kind tone.

  
" no thank you, I know who you are, my friend Danny told me everything about you," Sofia says in a serious tone.  
” You know, Daniel?” he asked with a raised eyebrow as he stepped towards Sofia.  
" yes," Sofia says in a serious tone as she gets ready in a fighting pose as she has a serious expression.  
Vlad smirks, “ oh my straight to the point very well.” He said as he went ghost in front of Sofia as he transformed into the ghost from the story.  
Sofia looking at Vlad with a serious expression as she isn't fazed by him at all as her magic amulet starts glowing for protection as she looking at him.  
” I will give you one last chance to turn around and not press this further my dear.” Vlad said In a fake kind and soft tone.   
" I'm not scared of you," Sofia says in a serious tone as she looking at him as her magic amulet glowing brighter and brighter.   
“ you should be .”  He said as he fired his ecto rays at the princess.  
Sofia just dodge it with ease by jumping out of the way as she looking at him. " now I know why Danny wanted to leave his world." she says in a serious tone.  
” and why’s that?” He Asked as he smirks.  
" because you're a horrible person," Sofia says in a serious tone.  
Danny was still looking for Cujo as Vlad smirks, “ you don’t even know me.”  
" I had heard a lot about you, I know you had clone Danny and made Danielle which you are unpleased by because you wanted a perfect clone," Sofia said in a serious tone.  
“ that’s it ... but what how did you know that ?” He asked as he stares at the princess in complete shock.   
" I told you I heard everything about you," Sofia said in a serious tone as she takes out her protector robe as she waves it around and throws on him as it ties him up magically.  
Vlad smirks as he turns invisible, “ nice try, little girl.”

  
" oh? look again." Sofia said as she points up at a magical ball floating up above him making a force field.   
Vlad looks up with a look of boredom. “ oh please ...”  He said annoyed.    
Sofia tries to hold him off but instead, she gets blasted by ghost ray by Vlad as she falls to the ground as she groans in pain.  
Vlad smirks “ as I said before, you are no match for me .” He said as he chuckles. just than Danny flies out of the portal with Danielle as they saw Sofia on the ground.   
“ Sofia!” Danny yelled as he glared at his arch Nemesis. “Vlad!” He cried. Danielle looks at Sofia, “ Sofia!” she cried worriedly.  
Sofia was still passed out on the ground as she is breathing normally.  
Danielle ran to Sofia’s side as Danny fires a ghost ray at his rival. Vlad fires his own more powerful ghost rays at Danny as both their rays combine.   
Danny’s green rays pushed Vlad's pink ones one way as it switched off back and forth for a few minutes as they were evenly matched.   
"Daniel  I was supposed to be your guardian, fighting me seem to be pointless," Vlad says as he facing the young halfa.  
” I left on purpose!” Danny said as he rolls his eyes.  
Danielle grabs Sofia as she flies out of the place while Danny is fighting Vlad. Danny blasted a ghost ray at his guardian's chest as he growled in anger.  
“ I can’t believe you cloned me, you really are a fruit loop. “ he yelled as Danielle stood by Sofia’s side as she brushed the hair from her face.  
“ it will be okay Sofia, “ Danielle said softly. " I have a clone of you because you had disappeared," Vlad begin to say.   
"I was supposed to be taking care of you, Daniel, how may I prove to you that I am trying to be a better family member to you," Vlad said.  
“ I... can't ...we can't! It’s different!” Danny yelled with a shaky tone.   
" I am trying here Daniel and you're not letting me," Vlad said calmly in a serious tone as he walks towards the young halfa slowly.  
“ it’s not you,...” he said as he backs up, “ it’s ... “ he said as he starts tearing up. “ God!l  Vlad ..” he said in a confused tone.  
' he's talking about taking care of me?! when he harmed Sofia!' he thought angrily, as Danny blasts at Vlad with all the energy he can muster as he formed a giant ecto ray as Vlad got knocked out by his attack.

  
Danny breathed heavily as he went to Danielle and picked up Sofia as he and the two girls left through the portal as they flying in the air as they both take turns carrying Sofia.  
Danny sighs, ''That Vlad, ugh, I can't stand him right now.'' he said as the sun began to set and it grew cold.  
" what are we going to do now?" Danielle asks Danny in a worried tone. Danny shook his head,  
''I have no clue,'' he said as he went to the poor part of town carrying Sofia as he searched for an abandoned warehouse,  
as Danielle follows the male young halfa behind who is carrying princess Sofia as they both searching for an abandoned place.  
After a few minutes, they find a small abandoned warehouse as they slowly phase inside,  
''Okay, let's get some rest, we can look for Cujo tomorrow,'' Danny said as he set Sofia down laying her head on his lap.

  
" Okay, but why did Sofia try to fight Vlad when she doesn't have ghost half," Danielle said in a worried tone.  
'' She has a magical amulet and she's too brave for her own good,'' he said as he fixed a spot for Sofia to rest her head and sleep for the night,   
as Danny looks around the where house for any blankets. But there weren't any so they had to get close to keep warm so Danielle snuggles up to Danny to keep warm.  
Danny smiled, as he looked up at the worn ceiling. ''Hopefully, we will find Cujo tomorrow, and then we can finally go home,''  
he said softly as he sighed as he thinks about his new reality though this time he smiled. ''Yeah, home,'' he whispered as sleep consumed him.  
................................................the next day........................................  
the news had gotten fast from Vlad since he had told everyone about Danny's disappears.  
''Where did he go?'' asked a woman as she looked at Danny's missing poster that has been up for weeks, Danny Danielle and Sofia were still asleep in the warehouse. 

-Enchancia-

King Roland was at a meeting with the queen since Cedric and Amber had to cover for Danny and Sofia so no one will know they are missing.  
''Where are they?'' asked Amber as she begins pacing in Cedric's secret lair, clearly worried.  
" they at Danny's world, princess Amber," he said calmly in a serious tone.  
'' I'm aware of this Cedric, But they should've been back by now,'' she said in a worried tone.  
" they be fine princess Amber we should have more faith in princess Sofia." he reminded her.  
''Fine, but covering is getting harder,'' she said as she pouts.  
" if my guess is correct, they probably got seen by Danny's enemies," he said calmly.  
''That must be bad,'' she said softly.  
" so that's why it is taking them longer to get here," he added. Amber nods, ''fine.'' she sighs.

........................................ an Amity Park........................................  
Sofia opens her eyes slowly as the sun shines on the young princess's hair as she rubs her eyes.  
Danny and Danielle were still asleep curled up together as Sofia figured it was to keep warm.  
Sofia looks around and realizes they are at an abandoned place so she stands up from the floor now knowing how she got here.  
Danny and Danielle were still asleep as the sun peeks through the boards of the abandoned warehouse.  
suddenly a ghost puppy comes out of nowhere along with Wulf who is holding the collar.  
Danny and Danielle were still asleep as Sofia looks at Wulf in curiously, '' Oh hello,'' she said in a soft whisper, ''Who are you?'' she asked as she was unfazed by the big hairy ghost creature,  
''a puppy,'' she said as she looked at the green puppy. who yipped happily, Sofia chuckled as she smiled.

''You must be Cujo,'' she said softly.  
" Sorry about that I am Wulf, ever since Cujo found out about Danny's disappears he had been going insane but now that Danny is found he drag me here," he said.  
''Oh, '' she said as she picked up the green puppy who just barks happily as he licks the princess's face.  
Sofia was puzzled as she didn't hear any words from the green puppy, ''strange.' she whispered as Danny and Danielle's ghost sense went off,  
as Danielle woke up as she rubbed her eyes. Sofia turns her head to face the teen halfa's." good morning." she says kindly as she smiles genuinely at them.  
'' Good, Morning,'' she said as she smiled as she noticed Wulf. ''Wulf, boning matenon.''(Good Morning) said Dani as she smiled at the ghost wolf.  
He smiled, as he repeated the phrase with a smile. " should we wake Danny up?" Sofia asks them with a raised eyebrow.  
Danielle nods as she looks at the puppy. ;'' I'm sure you can, right?'' she asked the puppy as he yipped slightly as he went to Danny's side before looking over at the princess.  
Sofia just smiles brightly as she nodded her head as she holding in her laughter.  
Cujo barked happily as he grabbed Danny by his ankle as he ran around the warehouse happily as Danny awoke and started screaming.  
the girls and Wulf laugh at the scene as they watching Cujo dragging the poor young halfa teenager by the legs.

  
The ghost puppy stopped as he dropped the halfa as he sat wagging his tail with his tongue out as Danny laid flat on his back as he breathed heavily.  
" funny instead of us finding him he found us," Sofia said softly as she giggles. Danielle laughs ''Yup,'' she said,  
Danny sat up as he pets the small puppy. ''It's good to see you, Cujo,'' he said with a smile as Cujo barked happily.  
Danny stood up as he looked over at  Wulf as he hugged the big hairy ghost, ''Wulf,  Kiel vi fortes?'' (How are you?) he asked his hairy friend.  
''mi fortes bone, daikon,'' (I'm fine, thank you.'') he says as he hugs Danny with a bright smile.  
Sofia looks at Danny and Danielle. " we better get going, my family probably worried about us," she says softly as she than looks down at her magic amulet. " I wish to be half ghost."  
suddenly her magic amulet started glowing pink as it turned her into half-ghost form like Danielle but the only difference is that she is wearing a white gown and a white tiara.  
''Sweet,'' said Danny as he smiled at the princess, ''Very cool,'' said Danielle as she nods and smiles.

  
" thank you, let's go back to your house so we can teleport it with us," Sofia said softly in a serious tone as she begins flying up in the air.  
Danny nods as he flies off as Wulf, Cujo and Danielle follow, Sofia flying in the air as they following her behind.  
He sighed as he looks throughout the down as he breathes in the crisp night air, suddenly there was an attack came from behind as it hit Danny and Sofia.  
Danny tried to grasp Sofia and Dani with both arms but was hit in the back as he fell before he could reach them.

  
Sofia started falling from the sky as her eyes are closed as Danny fell he quickly shook his head as he quickly caught Sofia in his arms.   
Danielle looks over to see who hit Danny and Sofia and saw it was Vlad behind them as she glares at him.  
Danny groans as he slowly pulls himself up from the ground as Wulf growls at Vlad in anger.

......................time skip after a long battle................  
Danny breathes deeply as he tries to catch his breath after the battle. Sofia opens her eyes slowly as she is carried in Danny's arms,   
as she places her hand on her head to stop the pain. Danny didn't notice she woke as Danny entered Vlad's lab. " what happened?"  
Sofia asked tiredly in a kind tone to the young teen. Danny looked down at the princess, “Vlad knocked you out.''  he said in a whisper as Wulf and Cujo looked at her in concern.  
" oh..." Sofia said softly since she didn't have anything else to say as she is being carried.  
" are you okay?" Danielle asks the princess who just nodded her head.  
Danny sighs, “now, how do we get back?” He asked as he looked around.  
" The spell," Sofia said tiredly as she holding onto the paper still, tightly in her hands.   
Danny nods as he took the paper from her hands, “ should we go to my house first and then do the spell or can we get the house later?”  
He asked as he looked down at the girl In his arms. " we will need to check first with Mr. Cedric." Sofia said tiredly in a serious tone as she being carried while Danielle is flying next to the halfa.

  
Danny smiled at the princess, “ later then .” He said as they all landed in an alleyway. “ here Wulf.” he said as he hands the princess over to his hairy friend as he reaches in his pocket for the spell, clearing his throat.  
Wulf held the princess while he watches the young halfa open up the paper as he began reading it. Danny spoke clearly as a magical portal began to open.

——5 minutes before the portal opened —-  
“ where are they!” yelled Amber as she continued to pace, as the king and queen wondered where the children’s and Danny were.  
" keep calm princess Amber, I am sure they're fine." Mr. Cedric said calmly.  
“Fine, keep me posted, i'm gonna distract mommy and daddy,” said Amber as she left Cedric’s chambers. Just as the eldest child left, a portal opens up at Cedric lair.  
Suddenly a big hairy wolf ghost carrying Sofia, a puppy and the ghost boy slowly entered Cedric's lair.   
" gah! who are they you bring with Daniel" Mr. Cedric said in a shocked tone.

  
Danny held up a hand, “Easy there Cedric, these are my friends. Wulf and Cujo.” He said as Wulf smiled and Cujo barks happily.  
“ and this is my new friend Danielle, she was cloned by my arch-rival, he was trying to make me but made her by accident. ” He said as he looks up at the sorcerer.  
Mr... Cedric calms down as he heard the young teen said. " oh well just make sure they don't cause any trouble for the royal family because I don't want to lose my job."  
Danny nods his head. “ Thanks, Cedric .” He said as he, his friends and Sofia head upstairs as Danny takes Sofia from Wulf’s arms.  
“Alright, I’ll take Sofia to her room, Wulf Cujo, stay close but don’t get seen, at least for now, Danielle, you’re with me, Rest, I’ll see if I can find something to eat for you guys later.” He said In a kind tone as he held Sofia.

  
" Okay Danny, and thank you both," Danielle said thankful tone as Wulf and Cujo nods their heads in understanding as they turn invisible.  
Danny, Sofia and Daniellle head to Sofia's Room as he enters her sitting room. “ wow, this is her room?!” asked Danielle as she looked around in shock.  
“ no,” He said as Danielle looked at Danny as he opened her doors . “ this is her room.” He said as Danielle looked at the giant room in shock.  
“ Woah!” She said as she looks around in awe. " it’s nice.” said Danielle as Danny set the princess on her bed.  
" I said almost the same thing when I first time became a princess," Sofia said kindly as she smiles at Danielle as she enters her bedroom.  
" thank you, if you ever like to sleep here you can," Sofia said kindly as she looking up at Danielle as she lays down on her bed.  
"May I?'' she asked as she smiled at the princess. Danny smiled as he was happy that the girls were getting along.  
" of course, there's plenty of room, and honestly the room kind of too big for my taste," Sofia admits as she smiles kindly at the young female halfa.  
'' Thanks, I can stay in the room outside if you want,'' she said as she looks art the princess as Danny looked towards Sofia's bedroom door.  
" you mean the sitting room? no it's okay you can have the other side of the bed, the bedroom is big as I said." Sofia said kindly.  
Danielle nods, ''Thanks, I'll take the window. '' she said smiling.

  
" I better go check up on mom and dad." Sofia begins to say until she gets cuts off by Danny.  
'' Sofia, you need to rest,'' he said as he pushed her back gently. " but my family." Sofia about to argue back but once again she gets cut off by the young halfa.  
''You need to rest Sofia, Vlad isn't someone you can brush off, especially after a first battle, believe me,'' he said softly.  
" Okay, but can you at least check up with my family please and make a cover story for both of us," Sofia ask the young halfa kindly while Danielle listens to them.  
''Sure, stay here Danielle,'' said Danny as he left the room, checking the corner for anyone before walking the hall.  
Danielle nodded as she turns human at Sofia's room and sat down on the bed as they begin talking while Danny walking as he begins thinking to himself.  
'This whole trip has made everything more complicated,' he thought as he sighs. ' Danielle, wow. I am so thankful I have her.'   
'even though we just met, I know she will always feel like a piece of my family. Because now, that's what she is. Family.' he said as he walked into the king's office as he knocks slowly.  
King Roland spoke kindly in serious tone throughout the door. " came in." he said as he looking at the door.  
Danny turned human before slowly entering the room as he bowed, ''Your Highness.''  he said in a soft tone as he also gave eye contact.  
" Daniel, how was your trip with Sofia? Amber had told us you two went out to spend time together." King Roland said kindly as he smiles.  
''It went well, Sofia is just..... reading, in her room. She really loves that window sill,'' he said softly, hands in his pockets.  
"she does indeed, well I am pleased to know you both had return back home safely." King Roland said calmly in a friendly tone as he smiles at the young teen.  
Danny smiled softly, ''Thank you, your highness.'' he said as he nods his head standing tall not breaking eye contact.  
" it's getting late you should head to bed Daniel." King Roland said kindly in fatherly tone as he smiles at the young halfa.

  
''Of course, Good night, your majesty,'' Danny said kindly as he bows before leaving. As King Roland watches him go, as Danny left he began thinking to himself.  
' that poor teen, all alone no family members left, it's a good thing that Sofia had asked me to let him stay at the castle as a butler, he needs parents in his life again. ' he thought.  
Baileywick slowly entered his office, ''I brought your evening tea, your highness.'' he said setting it on Roland's desk.  
" thank you Baileywick, and  tomorrow may you go get parental forms for me." King Roland said calmly in a serious tone as he picks up his cup of tea slowly and takes a slip.  
''Of course, your highness. Did Danny accept the job offer?'' Baileywick asked in a curious tone as he looked at the king,'' were you able to ask him?'' he asked as he stood by his side hands behind his back.

  
" no, not quite, I want to make him feel comfortable first as his second home before I can ask him about the job offer." King Roland said in a serious tone as he takes another sip of his tea.  
''Excellent plan, your highness,'' he said as he puts the tray under his arm.  
" good go see through it that the guest bedroom becomes Danny's new permanent room." King Roland order Baileywick calmly in a serious tone as he drinking his cup of tea.  
''Yes, your highness,'' he said as he bows, before leaving his office.

  
....................................meanwhile with Danny.........................................  
Danny is in his room changing his day clothes into night ones as he getting ready for bed.  
he sighs as he slips into a green nightshirt with matching pants as he hopped into the bottom bunk that was in Jame's room. 

 

**A.N**

**Sorry for the long wait, and I know I published it before, but hey, it's longer. Yay.**

**DPL2**

 

 


End file.
